


Starverse After Dark

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, BDSM, Belly Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bride fetish, Bunny Girl, Clit Pinching, Comedy, Condoms, Corruption, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discussing and analyzing fetishes, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domme, Dream Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, French Kissing, Frottage, Frotting, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hero Turning Evil, Hickeys, High school senior, Homoeroticism, Honeymoon, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Multi, Navel-Gazing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Panty Soaking, Paralysis, Pinching, Porn Watching, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punishment, Rim job, Rimming, Rooftop Sex, Rope Bondage, School Uniforms, Scrotum Licking, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Situational Humiliation, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Stripping, Superheroes, Teasing, Telekinesis, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - F/F/F, Tittyfuck, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Night, Wet Dream, Yaoi, bimbofication, heel turn, honeymoon suite, navel licking, nipple pinching, original superheroes - Freeform, rape as backstory, reacharound, schoolgirl, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: A series of one-shots set in my Starverse universe. Some are canon, some are not, some are meant to be sexy, some are meant to be funny, and others...You get the idea. lol





	1. Starslip - Across The Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the deal, folks. I've been doing something akin to Kinktober over on Deviant Art, which I've been referring to as Kinda Kinktober. Basically, it's all about the kinks, but no real rules or structure to it, and starring my own original characters. Really, it's just my way of easing into Kinktober for my first time doing it. And, as part of it, my friend Renegade requested something bride-related. And, of my characters, I figured setting it around Starslip and Olette would make it kind of adorable and hilarious, so here we are.
> 
> I should note that the reason this story isn't part of my Superhero Tales series is because it's not canon, or at least it isn't YET. Will it eventually be? Maybe, but for now, I'm not counting it. Guess we'll have to see how the story develops over time. For reference, though, it takes place about two years after the events of The Intangible Starslip, when the both of them have turned 18 and graduated high school. Reason being, I just do not feel comfortable writing characters under the age of 18 having sex. It's nothing personal against anybody who does, I just choose not to.
> 
> And lastly, if you are unfamiliar with these characters, Starslip, or Cassie Doyle, is a superheroine with the power to fly, alter her mass, make herself either intangible or super solid, and do the same with anything she's in direct contact with. Olette is her childhood friend turned girlfriend, and is her tech support. If you would like to learn more about these characters, feel free to go into my profile and look up the Series section. I'm actually currently in the middle of writing Return of the Intangible Starslip, or Starslip 2 if you will. Otherwise, though, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Olette wouldn't stop giggling like an idiot as I carried her to our hotel room. Granted, it was cute, but I was the one trying to focus on carrying her ass all the way to the honeymoon suite, all the while we were both still in our wedding dresses. Yeah, the people at the hotel didn't know, but I'd flown us straight there from Star Lake as soon as the wedding reception was over. I'd have taken us straight through into the suite, but legally, we HAD to come in through the lobby. Plus, wouldn't have been good to have them suspect that Starslip was in their hotel, which is also why I had to hold back on using my powers to make carrying Olette look any easier. Hence why I needed to be so careful carrying her.

"Hey, Miss Giggles, wanna get the door?" I asked as we came up to the door to the suite.

"That's MRS. Giggles now," Olette replied, still giggling as she dug out the key-card and opened the door for us. "...Oh WOW...!"

We both stood in awe as we looked into the room. It was pretty much everything any girl has ever dreamed of when it came to a honeymoon suite: Gorgeous-looking carpets, curtains, and wallpaper, a fireplace, a balcony with a view of the ocean, an HD TV, and while the bed wasn't heart shaped, it was HUGE, and made up with simply beautiful sheets. I'm not gonna lie, I think I MAY have drooled a little bit.

"...Girl, hurry up and carry me across that fucking threshold!" Olette cried happily. And yeah, ever since we graduated high school, Olette's been pretty liberal with the usage of the word "fuck". I don't know why. It seems a bit odd for her, but I guess she just likes the sound of it. Either that, or there were so many times she WANTED to say it growing up and couldn't.

I was all too happy to comply with Olette's wishes, carrying her through the doorway and into the suite. As soon as we were in, she hopped out of my arms and started darting about the room, checking out the various amenities. Suddenly, we were 8 years old again, standing in the middle of the biggest toy store we'd ever seen. And it was absolutely adorable to me. My best friend, my wife, the love of my life. Absolutely adorable.

We didn't wait long until after we'd both graduated to get married. After spending so much time working as Star Lake's protectors, and knowing that particular mission wasn't going to be done any time soon, during which any number of things could happen to us, we decided we wanted to spend as much time as a family as humanly possible. And it was always on our to-do list, so we decided to get it done right away that summer. Mind you, it meant rushing a few of the details to where we didn't exactly have the most extravagant wedding, but neither of us really cared about that anyway. If I had to, I would've married Olette in City Hall.

"Can you believe our parents set this whole thing up?" Olette asked, staring out the window at the beautiful view.

"I knew Dad was saving money for something, but I had no idea it was for THIS!" I replied as I entered the bathroom, my jaw dropping at the heart-shaped bath tub.

"Yeah, and I figured Mom and Dad were just saving up for my education," Olette went on, practically bouncing as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't know they had this in mind, too."

I smiled, taking a seat next to O. Looking at the clock on the end table, I realized it was already getting late. We both locked eyes. Yup, it was finally time...and God, was I nervous as hell. We both were. And we could both tell we were both every bit as shaky as each other. Blushing, fidgeting, occasionally looking away at ANYTHING before our gazes eventually met again. And I always made it a habit, ever since I became Starslip, to never let people see me sweat, but I'm pretty sure she could tell. She can ALWAYS tell.

"So..." I said, gripping the bed-sheets a little bit.

"...Yeah," Olette replied, gently placing her hand over mine.

Now it was my turn to get into a giggling fit. "This is ridiculous! This is everything we've been waiting for for, what, 6 years?"

"8 for me," Olette responded as she took her glasses off, earning a cocked eyebrow from me. "...What? I had an over-active imagination as a kid, okay?"

"I'm sorry, 'HAD an over-active imagination'?" I asked, winking.

That did it. The next thing I knew, Olette had tackled me onto the bed. Of course, I let her, since if I didn't want her to, it'd be as easy as letting her phase right through me. She immediately started blowing raspberries on every exposed bit of skin on me, making me giggle even worse. After what felt like a full minute of that, though, I found myself looking straight up into her eyes, and suddenly, my adorkable best friend was now my sexy goddess. Just that look on her face, the kind where she could say she wanted to literally eat me whole, and I would say yes. My fears were gone. This was our moment, and I was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Reaching up, I pulled Olette in for a deep, passionate kiss, probably the single most tongue-involved kiss we'd EVER had. I could feel her hands roaming all over my body, exploring every last inch of me, and I shuddered in desire. I started to repay the favour, rubbing her shoulders and breaking the kiss long enough to plant kisses down her arms and across her knuckles. I started to try and slip out of my wedding dress, but she quickly took my hands in hers, stopping me.

"N-No!" Olette stammered, blushing hard. "...Leave it on. Please?"

And suddenly, adorkable Olette was back, and I could not resist the urge to tease her. "...Why, Mrs. Olette Alice Runnels-Doyle, are you implying you have some kind of bride fetish?"

At this point, Olette could've been mistaken for a tomato. "...M-Maybe?"

I smiled softly, reaching up to stroke Olette's cheek and hair. She looked into my eyes, and I gave her a small nod, letting her know it was okay. I didn't care that she had a bride fetish, and was all too willing to let her indulge in it. Once she recognized this, we went back to kissing deeply, our fingers brushing each other's hair. Suddenly, I could feel her lips latch around my tongue and start to suck on it, sending jolts of electricity all throughout my body as I fought the urge to kick my legs.

"...Oh ho, I see I'm not the only one in this bed with desires they've been keeping to themselves," Olette teased, whispering in my ear.

Well, that wasn't 100% true. Sure, I really DID want her to suck on my tongue a little, but here's the thing: It turns out that, when my body changed to give me superpowers, it had more than a few side-effects. Namely, in this case, it apparently left me a little bit overly sensitive to certain pleasurable stimuli. In other words, pretty much EVERY SINGLE THING that Olette was doing to me was taking me closer to the brink of orgasm, and she hadn't even touched me down there yet...the keyword being YET.

"Kiss me everywhere...!" I moaned as Olette ran her fingers down my spine.

Olette was all too happy to comply with this request. Pretty soon, I was feeling her lips make contact with every last bit of skin that my dress had left exposed. Then, making sure not to let it come off, she managed to get my dress down and off of my chest, so she could kiss all over and under my breasts. I smirked a little, knowing damned well she had wanted to mess with my breasts for YEARS. I'll never forget, til the day I die, when she first saw them when I told her about my powers and accidentally phased through my clothes.

"Mmm, trying to get milk, are ya?" I asked jokingly as Olette started sucking on my nipple.

"Bitch, I might be," Olette replied, blatantly calling back to that aforementioned day, a little muffled from having my nipple between her lips.

I won't lie, though, that was enough to get me going. But then, when I started to feel her nibbling along my collarbone, I thought I was gonna die from ecstasy. She must've recognized that, because at that point, she decided to go in for the kill, reaching under my long skirt and pulling my underwear off. Olette looked like she was in a trance, staring me between the legs. It made me turn practically neon red as she stared at my bare vagina, save for a little blonde fuzz that was around it.

"Don't...don't stare like that," I whimpered, clichéd as it was. "It's embarrassing."

Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore. Olette leaned in close and started exploring my insides with her tongue, and I swear, at that point, my brain was blaring the Hallelujah Chorus at full volume. In fact, it MAY have even escaped my throat at one point, when O's tongue delicately slipped across a cluster of nerves that made me almost start convulsing. And, as embarrassing as it was, and is to admit to this, I didn't last long. I didn't even have a chance to warn her before I dug my nails HARD into the bed and shot out fluid like a busted pipe, crying out Olette's name over and over.

I laid there, panting and sweating, my heart beating all the way up into my throat, then Olette finally came back up from under my skirt, her face covered in my cum. "I...I'm sorry, I-"

"Mmm," Olette moaned in delight as she licked my love juices off of her face. "Damn, girl, you taste exquisite."

The look on O's face as she actually swallowed my cum and told me it tasted good was SO damned sexy, I just couldn't take it. I NEEDED her, bad. I grabbed her and flipped us around, with me on top and her laying on the bed. I grabbed her dress and made it intangible, pulling it free in one fell swoop without damaging it at all, leaving the love of my life laying mostly nude underneath me, save for a pair of cotton white panties and white stockings. I'm pretty sure I was drooling all over the place at the sight of her pure, untouched, untainted body for the very first time as she laid beneath me.

"Like what you see?" Olette asked, smiling seductively up at me.

"...Oh yes, VERY much so...!" I whispered as I practically attacked her with my lips and fingertips. I left no inch of Olette's body untouched. NONE whatsoever. I kissed and rubbed and licked and caressed and nibbled on every last bit of her body, from her head down to her toes and everything in between, and then I rolled her over to do the same to the other side. I could hear her moan as she bit down onto the knuckle of her index finger, trying to keep from screaming. It was SO hot, seeing her like that.

After a while, once I'd had my fun, I turned Olette back onto her back and lifted her hips. Peeling her panties off, I looked down at her pussy. It was shimmering with moisture, and it was completely bare of any hair. Clearly, Olette had been waxing, and pretty effectively, too. Just the thought of doing it THERE, though, I knew it must've hurt like hell, which made me feel all the more appreciative and loved that she would go to such lengths.

I gently ran my fingers between Olette's legs, feeling about, and watched her writhe in pleasure. With a grin, I kissed my way along her inner thighs and across her labia, ending right on her love button. Flicking my tongue out, I took a slow, long lick between Olette's pussy lips, lapping up what juices I could, and cooing as I felt it run down my throat. I knew I needed more, and so I took my tongue and swirled it around and around inside of her.

"Ohhh, baby, YES!" Olette moaned, gripping the pillow under her. "Oh fuck, yes! I love you so much! My pussy loves you so fucking much! Eat my pussy, please!"

I fought back the urge to snort at Olette's use of cheesy porn talk, focusing on the task at hand. It was actually REALLY important that I kept my focus. See, another problem my body has is that, whenever it starts to get hotter, it can go intangible all on its own, without me trying to make it happen. It took some practice, but I managed to figure out how to keep it from happening: I just had to make sure I kept my focus on whatever it was I was doing in that exact moment. The hotter my body got, the stronger my focus would have to be. And considering how hot the act of making sweet, sweaty love with Olette was making me, it was all the more important I keep myself from phasing. Otherwise, I might end up phasing my tongue PAST her inner walls into somewhere it's not supposed to be, and that would NOT be good.

Once I'd had my fill of my love's sweet nectar, though, I decided to press my lips HARD onto her clitoris and start sucking on it. As soon as I started, Olette's legs suddenly locked themselves around me, and her hands dug into my hair. To add to the experience, I started rubbing around inside of her with my finger. Luckily, her hymen was broken after 'the incident' with the seesaw when we were kids, so I didn't have to worry too much about hurting her. Instead, it seemed to drive her wilder under me.

"More!" Olette cried, tossing her head. "It feels so good!"

With a smile, I did as asked, sucking even harder and occasionally even running the very edges of my teeth along her clit. I felt around more inside her pussy, eventually finding and stroking her g-spot, making her gasp super hard. I added a second finger, and everything that came out of her mouth at that point was random gibberish accompanied by moans and groans. The only things I could make out were "More", "Harder", and "You feel so fucking good".

Finally, after a few minutes, I could hear Olette's breathing pick up. "I'm gonna cum! Ohhh, I'm gonna cum so much!"

I smirked, picking up the pace as I pleasured her harder and faster. Unable to hold it back, Olette let herself cum hard, head thrown back and screaming my name as her love juices ran down my hand and arm. Looking over the glistening fluids, I took a small lick, getting a taste of it, and it felt absolutely heavenly, so I made sure to make a show of cleaning my hand and arm off of the stuff for her.

"Mm, delicious," I practically purred before kissing O softly, running my fingers through her hair. "My love."

Olette panted weakly, wiping the sweat from her forehead as I cuddled up to her. "Wow...!"

I giggled a little, kissing softly along my wife's neck. "Mmm, was that everything you wanted all these years?"

Olette nodded, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "You better believe it...At least, as far as the first time goes."

"...What'd you have in mind for the next time?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Let's just say that wedding dresses aren't the only clothes I have a kink for," Olette replied with a blush.

I snorted hard, resting weakly against Olette's chest. "My pervert bride."

"Yeah, like you never got wet looking at me in our school uniforms," Olette responded, gently playing with my hair.

We never moved from that spot for the rest of the night. We just laid there, talking about whatever random thoughts came to mind, and basking in the afterglow of what we'd done. Finally, after a while, we found ourselves nodding off, tangled up in each other. Whatever the next day might have to offer, or the day after that, we'd handle it then. For now, we had each other. We were wife and wife. And that's all that mattered.

...That, and our kick-ass honeymoon suite.


	2. Green Defender - Those Muscles Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should point out, part of this story is actually inspired by one of Disteal's web comics. I'll be posting a link to it at the end of the story. lol For now, enjoy this tale of two lonely people on New year's Eve.

**December 31st, 2017**  
**10:57 PM  
** **Uptown St. Jonas**

It was a fairly quiet New Year's Eve, at least as far as New Year's Eves went in St. Jonas. Not that it bothered Thomas Rollins, a young man who had just moved there from Oklahoma due to a job opportunity. Given his lack of employment back home, he had jumped at this chance, but had quickly found himself a bit scared living in a city so filled to the brim with crime. And not just regular crime, either. There were actual SUPERVILLAINS in this city. No one had felt the need to tell him. Of course they hadn't, though. If they HAD, there would have been a good chance he wouldn't come.

Thomas sighed as he walked along the sidewalk, making his way back to his apartment. He couldn't argue there were benefits to this city, of course. Better jobs, better money, and it gave him a chance to really strike out on his own. And, he had to admit, there was one other thing he liked about the city, one that he mostly kept to himself, with only his former roommate as his confidant. Thinking about it, it DID make him smile a little.

Unfortunately, as he became preoccupied with his daydreams, Thomas failed to notice that, in the jewelry store to his immediate left, a group of thugs was robbing the place. As such, he walked in front of the door right as it swung open, knocking him to the pavement of the road. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and looked up, spotting the one who had knocked him down, and his blood immediately turned ice cold.

The man wore a black business suit, black leather gloves, and a blue pin resembling strands of DNA coming together. He held a simple pistol in his right hand, and a suitcase in his left. He had black paint over his right eye, making it look like he had a permanent black eye, and a crooked nose. But the most tell-tale sign of who this man was had to be the long, black, almost rat-like tail emerging from the seat of his pants. It twitched as the man glared down at Thomas, who, despite having only lived in St. Jonas for less than two months, had nonetheless heard the story of the gangster with a tail, who had been ostracized by his wealthy parents as a child: The one they now knew only as Vagrant.

A few seconds later, sirens could be heard a couple of blocks away, signalling that police were on their way fast. As his 'entourage' came to a halt behind him, Vagrant grew further agitated that he'd let himself be stopped in his tracks by some random pedestrian who hadn't been watching where he was going. Reaching out with his tail, he wrapped it around Thomas' throat and lifted him off the ground, never taking his eyes off of the young man who had gotten in his way.

"I'd kill you right now," Vagrant hissed, "but you'll probably work better as a hostage."

Thomas shook his head hard, trying to insist he be released, but he couldn't get the words out, barely being able to breathe. Instead, he had to be yanked along as Vagrant and his men ran for a nearby alleyway. He wanted desperately to scream out for help, but he couldn't, and in that moment, he was terrified that no one would be able to help him. However, unbeknownst to him, and his abductors, someone was following from the rooftops...

* * *

**Meanwhile  
Two blocks away**

Crouched on the edge of a roof, Green Defender let out an agitated sigh. It had been a long night so far and, as quiet as it sounded, it was still victim to crime. He'd stopped three muggings, an armed robbery, an attempted rape, and a car-jacking so far. And he knew that there was more to come before the night was over. It was only a matter of time before something else came up.

Looking down at the streets below, the Jade Thunderbird couldn't help but take notice of all of the couples walking hand in hand along the sidewalks, likely headed to different New Year's parties and/or gatherings. It didn't always get to him, being without romantic companionship for the vast majority of his life, but on nights like this one, it did. It was on nights like this one where he realized that he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on a date, but it had likely been a couple of years ago, and that the last time he'd had sex, which thankfully happened AFTER what was either THE worst or the second-worst moment of his life, had been a LONG time ago, during his first year in college.

 _Alright, so my life doesn't provide a lot of room for romance, but SOME companionship or interaction would be nice,_  the green-hooded vigilante thought to himself.  _God, at this point, I think I'd even settle for a one night stand. And I've NEVER been into that._

Just as he thought this, though, GD was pulled back to reality by the sound of sirens. They were only a couple of blocks away, and headed toward 42nd Street. Not far from where he was. He took off immediately into a run, tuning his earpiece to the police radio and listening to the dispatcher. As he did, he leaped off the roof and spread his cape out, sending a current through it and then riding the winds with his make-shift wings.

"-robbery at Fajardo's Jewelers," the dispatcher declared. "Be advised, suspects may have a hostage."

Eyes narrowed, Green Defender sped toward Fajardo's Jewelers. Knowing the layout of that area, he made his way toward a long alley that ran between several buildings near there. Landing on a building overlooking the alleyway, he quickly spotted the suspects: None other than Vagrant and a group of his own personal thugs. Running and jumping across the roofs, the caped hero managed to make out that Vagrant did, in fact, have a hostage held up by the neck with his tail.

 _Probably planning to use him as a shield,_  GD thought as he gained on them from above.  _This is going to require a bit more precision..._

* * *

**Two minutes later**

Thomas gasped for breath as Vagrant continued to haul him by the throat with his tail through the lengthy alleyway. He was beginning to think he was going to die for certain, if not from getting shot then from suffocating. He was even starting to see his life flash before his eyes when, suddenly, something else did: Brilliant flashes of green light, shooting out from further down the alley, and blinding him and the thugs who had taken him hostage.

Unable to see, Thomas could only feel as the long tail holding him by the neck went slack, Vagrant releasing him and sending him tumbling to the pavement. The young Oklahoman gasped for breath, ignoring the pain in his side, and tried to scramble away. His vision was beginning to return, although it was still a bit blurry, and he could make out thugs falling to the ground around him.

 _What the hell?!_  Thomas thought as he continued to crawl across the ground, only to find himself being grabbed by the shoulders and hauled up. He tried to break free, but the grip was too tight, and he could feel himself being lifted fairly high off the ground. He let out a yell, not knowing what was going on, until his feet touched a solid surface again, and the hands on his shoulders released him. Blinking hard as he bent forward a bit, Thomas' vision returned in time to see the emblem of a green thunderbird right in front of his face. Slowly looking upward, he found himself staring at the shadowed face of St. Jonas' sworn protector.

"...Y-You...You're him!" Thomas gasped.

"It's alright," GD replied through his voice modulator. "Stay out of sight for now. I'll deal with them."

"O-Okay!" Thomas acknowledged shakily as the Green Defender leaped over the edge of the building and descended back into the alleyway.

Thomas' eye twitched, in utter shock at what had just happened, and what was still going on. He was terrified at what had almost become of him, and a bit at being on some random building top. Within a few seconds, though, he realized something that brought him immense glee. Unable to hold back said joy, he reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. He immediately pulled up his favourites list, clicked on one, and held his phone to his ear, waiting for his former roommate to say, "Hello?".

"Dean!" Thomas greeted. "You will NOT believe what just happened! I just met the fucking Green Defender!"

"You're kidding!" Dean, Thomas' ex-roomie replied. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, well, I mean, I almost got choked out by some psycho with a rat tail, but I'm fine!" Thomas admitted, pacing a bit. "Man, he was SO AWESOME! You shoulda seen him!"

"You lucky bastard!" Dean exclaimed. "See, THIS is why people move to cities with superheroes in them...Maybe I should move to New Simone? Let Zenith Woman catch me falling out of a building?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "He was SO cool, and SO hot, man. Those sketches you see of him? They don't do him ANY justice at all. It's like he was chiseled out of fucking stone."

"Uh huh," Dean commented. "And I bet you couldn't stop staring at those muscles, could you?"

"Ohhh, those muscles!" Thomas moaned, turning around. "Those muscles were SO f...uhhh...uhhhhhhh..."

Thomas immediately felt his throat go dry and his face burning. He hadn't thought of the possibility where GD could've apprehended Vagrant and his goons so quickly, or even considered that he might come back for him instead of letting him climb back down via the nearby fire escape. And yet, there he was, less than four feet in front of him, just staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thomas?" Dean asked as the Green Defender started to close the distance between the two, surprising Thomas with the small, sly smirk on his face. "Yo, Thomas, you okay? Dude, did you faint from thinking about the muscles or something?"

* * *

**11:48 PM  
Scripture Lane Apartments**

Thomas let out a deep moan as he was backed up against the brick of the rooftop entrance to his building, the green and black clad vigilante's lips pressed against his. He couldn't help but greedily run his hands all across the Green Defender's arms and stomach, feeling his muscles through the black costume. Likewise, the costumed hero was aggressively grinding his crotch up against his, letting them both get a feel for how needy they both were at that moment.

"Oh shit...!" Thomas groaned as GD's lips made their way along his neck and behind his ear. "Guess you don't...get a lot of 'action' doing this, huh?!"

"Can't say as I do...!" the Jade Thunderbird replied, trying to maintain his composure as Thomas' fingers ran through his hair, gripping it occasionally. "First I've had since I started..."

"Bullshit!" Thomas exclaimed in disbelief, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans. "Have you SEEN you?!"

"Most people are scared of me," GD admitted, letting his utility belt drop.

"Gotta be the voice filter," Thomas suggested, leaning in close to run his tongue along the edge of the Green Defender's ear. "Oh man...never thought I'd meet you like THIS!"

Green Defender's jaw dropped a bit as he felt Thomas nibble and suck on his earlobe. Unable to hold it back any longer, he fished his cock out, stroking it in his gloved hand, before doing the same to Thomas', earning a whimper from the young man. Keeping him held against the wall, the costumed vigilante likewise pressed the undersides of their cocks together and began to roll his hips a little, letting them drag and grind against one another.

Thomas groaned louder, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the green and black clad superhero and keeping the two locked together. It was actually a bit of a different position for him. He usually found himself on top of things in these encounters, but he didn't mind at all switching things up this once. He hungrily nibbled and sucked along GD's neck, delighting in the lusty pants he earned in his ear. He wished he could reach up and pull the vigilante's mask and hood down, to look him in his face, but settled for peering deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"Don't suppose you keep a condom in that utility belt, huh?" Thomas asked after a while, groaning as he frotted against the Green Defender harder.

"...In hindsight, maybe I should from now on," GD replied, picking up the pace as well.

Thomas chuckled a little before kissing Green Defender hard and deep, letting his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. The young man let out a hungry groan, his tongue vibrating against GD's a bit, before breaking the kiss so he could suck and nibble on his lower lip. His hands dug into the costumed hero's shoulders, gripping desperately to him and letting out all manner of curses and moans.

For the Jade Thunderbird, this was the most attention he'd gotten in far too long, and it was driving him wild. In his head, the New Year's fireworks were already going off. Reaching out, he unbuttoned Thomas' dress shirt, exposing his chest before licking and kissing all over it. He could feel the man's heart beating against him, and it was getting him closer to climax with each passing beat.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Thomas moaned, his voice getting higher. "Ohhh, I wish I could cum inside you!"

GD looked Thomas in the eye amusedly, feeling himself getting ready to blow. "Oh yeah? You think you're gonna get in my ass, huh?"

Thomas winked, gritting his teeth. "Only if you don't try to stop me...!"

Green Defender smirked a little before he became overwhelmed in pleasure, unable to hold back anymore. He took a step to the side and let his cum fly and splatter across the wall, as he sensed Thomas wasn't the type who liked getting showered in semen. Once the young Oklahoman man saw that GD was done, he backed up against him, letting him jack his dick off until he let loose in the same spot.

The two panted weakly in post-orgasmic bliss as the Green Defender guided the two up against a slightly cleaner part of the wall. He sat up against it, pulling Thomas into an embrace, and wrapped the two up in his cape. Neither had much to say, just sitting back and basking in each other's warmth in the otherwise cold, December night.

For a while, there was silence, save for the labored breaths. Then, after a couple of minutes, there was the sound of popping and banging in the distance. GD's eyes shot open, his usual instincts making him think there was a shooting nearby, only to quickly spot the flashes of light in the sky, and realize it was simply fireworks. Thomas immediately took notice, snickering a little bit at the vigilante's expense.

"Don't worry, I don't think the fireworks are holding anyone up for their money," Thomas whispered, kissing the Green Defender on the cheek.

"R-Right..." GD muttered, a bit embarrassed. "Well...I should-"

"Right, duty calls," Thomas finished, slowly getting up and making himself decent. "...So, um...any chance I'll see-"

"If you're lucky, you won't," Green Defender replied, easily getting to his feet and latching his belt back on as he turned to walk away.

Thomas smiled sadly. "We clearly have different definitions of 'lucky'."

The Green Defender sighed a little, stopping on the edge of the roof. He felt the need to curse himself a bit for being so stand-offish. He knew he wasn't the type to have one night stands and then never see the person again. He also knew he was no longer the kind of person who had what some would consider a completely healthy social life, and maybe it was better not to drag people like Thomas into it. And yet, as he heard Thomas turn the door knob to go inside...

"...Maybe I...might be able to see you around sometime," the Jade Thunderbird offered. "Assuming I can find the time, and you can keep yourself from being made a hostage again."

Thomas smirked. "...We'll see, I guess. Just don't leave me hanging for too long, or I might need to find someone to kidnap me again."

With that, the Green Defender stepped off the roof and opened his cape, sailing off into the night sky. As he did, though, he noticed something stuck down into the cuff of his glove. Taking a closer look at it, he immediately recognized it as a slip of paper, and could see part of a phone number on it. As such, he made a mental note to get a better look at it once he landed, hoping no one caught him in the meantime smiling his first legitimately, untainted, happy smile in a long time. After all, what WOULD that do to his image if they knew their dark protector was the type to want to jump for joy after getting some guy's number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, if I haven't made it clear, GD is canonically bisexual. lol Also, here's the link to the specific web comic I mentioned above: http://disteal.tumblr.com/post/164259921920/speaking-of-my-undying-love-for-lena-and-emily


	3. Starslip and Zenith Woman - Of Humans and Asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one-shot is actually the first part in a series of one-shots centering around Zenith Woman. So if anyone is bothered by the lack of actual sex in this one-shot, don't worry, it's leading somewhere. Just enjoy the comedy of an alien superheroine asking a teenage lesbian superheroine about butts. :P

~Starslip POV  
  
It was a surprisingly quiet night, flying over Star Lake and doing my nightly patrol. I mean, the nights CAN be kinda quiet, but there's usually at least a carjacker or some idiot with a gun causing some kind of trouble. But tonight? Nothing. I could just enjoy flying around in the night sky...along with the view directly in front of me pretty much the entire evening.

See, thanks to a little switch-up of the nightly patrols, New Simone was being watched that night by Jack Hellzone and The Bard. As such, the city's usual defender instead decided to volunteer to help me in protecting Star Lake for the night: None other than the peacekeeper from another world, Zenith Woman. And no, I was not about to say no for a second. First of all, poor Olette was sick with a cold and needed to get some rest, so having an extra pair of hands was nice. And second...well, let's just say there's a plus to her being a faster flier than me: That view.

...What? I'm allowed to be gross from time to time. YOU try having the hottest ass in the entire universe directly in front of you for hours at a time and not think about tapping it. I mean, of course I wouldn't actually do it, but I was allowed to fantasize. Really, I was more-so concerned with getting caught doing so, but I was being pretty safe about making sure she never caught me staring.

After a while, the two of us touched down, deciding to take a break while things were calm. "Sorry if this kinda wasted your night. I guess Star Lake's a little less busy than New Simone."

"To be honest, it's actually a welcome change," Vyxwyndul replied, turning to face me with a smile. "As a peacekeeper, it feels good to visit a place so lacking in crime."

"Trust me, it's not always like this," I admitted. "You're catching us on a REALLY good night."

"Well, again, I do not mind," Vyx said, folding her arms and looking thoughtful. "It's given me more time to consider questions that have been, how do you say it, 'nagging at me' for a while now? Questions about how things are so different here on Earth from Oondtryxaa, and how our peoples are."

I tilted my head. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

ZW let out a little sigh, looking a bit confused. "Well, I suppose the best one to begin with is...why are people on Earth attracted to posteriors?"

I blushed hard at that question. Suffice to say, it was the last thing I expected to hear her ask me about humans. Surely, she hadn't seen me staring...right? There was only one way to be sure, though.

"W-W-What makes you think I know?" I asked.

"I saw your reflection in the glass windows of the buildings below," Vyx answered. "I could see you staring at mine on multiple occasions. You were blushing a bit, and I may have even seen...drool? It was leaking out of the side of your mouth."

 _Busted,_  I thought, suddenly wishing I could curl my cape around myself and disappear.

"I am not offended, honestly," ZW assured me. "It's very flattering to know you find me physically attractive. I simply do not understand human obsession with flanks."

I rubbed my arm, feeling INCREDIBLY uncomfortable. "Uhh...Would it help if I said I'm not 100% sure either?"

Zenith Woman tilted her head, looking increasingly confused. "But you ARE attracted to them, are you not?"

"Y-Yeah," I admitted, unconsciously twirling my hair around my finger. "I remember someone asked my Sex Ed teacher about it once. She said it's got more to do with the hips than the actual ass. See, women with rounded hips are usually better for child birth. Kinda like how people are attracted to nice boobs. It usually means they'd be able to contain more milk."

Zenith Woman nodded along as I explained myself, but remained confused by the end. "I see... ... ...So, you wish to impregnate me?"

"NO!" I yelled instinctively, no doubt turning redder than Vyx's hair. "No, of course not! It's not even physically possible for me to! It's...well, it's more instinctive than anything. Even gay women feel a subconscious need to get each other pregnant. But, I'm pretty sure that's all it is, really."

"I believe I understand," Vyxwyndul replied. "So then, why are certain people also attracted to men's rears?"

"Well, that's kinda where my own personal interest goes out the window," I admitted. "But, I've heard it's got to do with the musculature."

"Ahh, yes," Vyx responded, nodding. "Meaning they would likely be able to mate harder, faster, and longer."

I swallowed hard, trying not to visualize that and make myself sick. "Yyyeah, exactly...So, does that help?"

Vyxwyndul smiled at me. "Very much so. Thank you, Starslip. This was very informative."

I sighed in relief, turning toward the edge of the roof and making my way toward it, only to be interrupted as ZW suddenly asked "So why do individuals like penetrating it?"

I swear to God, if I had a drink in my mouth at that point, it would be coming out my nose, shooting all across the roof, and coating anyone and everyone within a ten foot radius of me. That's how much that question caught me off-guard. And if I turned any redder than I did at that point, I'm almost certain I could have been spotted from orbit. All I could do was turn and face the alien asking me this very slowly, one inch at a time, and wait for her to continue.

"I mean, I understand it with homosexual men," Vyx explained, folding her arms. "It works as a substitute for the vagina. Mind you, the one instigating penetration could simply use a prosthetic of some sort and place it between the other male's legs, but that would negate any pleasure for the other male. And I DO understand that men have a gland back there that allows them to feel pleasure from the intrusion. However, women do not. Furthermore, I have seen many instances of men and women penetrating each other's posteriors with their fingers, genitalia, and even their TONGUES."

I cleared my throat hard, making sure I could get this out properly. "Well...okay, I can't say as I've ever personally felt the need to do this myself, or have it done to me. But, the way I figure it, it's probably some kinda psychological thing. Olette says that a lot of kinks usually revolve around showing each other what you are and aren't willing to do for them, and that there's something exciting about someone willingly wanting to do something like that out of devotion to another."

"...That actually would explain a LOT of the more unconventional sexual practices here on Earth," Zenith Woman concluded. "For example, did you know there are people who wish to shower in liquid gold?"

" **POINT BEING** ," I cried, my voice getting a bit higher-pitched than usual, "it's all about making each other feel good and excited. You understand?"

"I think so, yes," Vyx answered with a smile. "Thank you for this. I think I understand the people of Earth's kinks a bit better now."

"Good," I said with a sigh.

"And, for the record?" ZW added. "I...believe your rear suggests you also would be well-suited for child birth. Olette is a very fortunate woman."

I blushed a little, accepting the compliment, when a stray thought occurred to me. "...Wait, how are you even hearing or seeing any of this stuff, anyway?"

"The internet," Vyxwyndul replied honestly, making me want to facepalm at how obvious that was in hindsight. "...So then, I have one last question: What exactly IS bukkake?"

I'm pretty sure I stood there, staring at her, for a full thirty seconds after she asked that. After that, I saw no other alternative. I turned to my left, walked off the edge of the roof, and flew away, all the while saying "NOPE!" over and over and over again. And honestly, can ANY of you blame me even a LITTLE bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, true story. I actually meant this specifically to be more funny than sexy, but it seems I also made it educational. Why? Because two people I talked to about it, who shall remain nameless, had no idea that the prostate gland is an erogenous zone. Granted, one is a bit oblivious when it comes to sex, but the other is a huge honking pervert, so...yeah. I guess you learn stuff while reading my smut. LMAO


	4. Fonzie - Seduction In The Alfonso Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place sometime after the events of Return Of The Intangible Starslip, but both does and doesn't fall into its continuity...J-Just trust me, you'll see what I mean.

Tammy Alfonso sighed, leaning back in her chair in her office. It had been a long night of nothing but approving plans by all of her various subordinates, underlings, and peons. Some wanted to set up a gun-smuggling job, some wanted to lean on the mayor to legalize prostitution in the city, and, oddly enough, one wanted to open a new frozen yogurt place on Fabok Boulevard. Fonzie had tilted her head at this request, but then she thought about how much money places like that typically made these days, so she signed off on it. Still, it was a lot of work, keeping all of these various crooks and criminals under her thumb, making sure their every plan benefited her first and foremost.

Lazily opening her eyes, Fonzie glanced at her computer monitor, which she had shut off for the night. She was about to get up and head out, calling it a night, when she saw something reflected in the black screen: Someone outside her window. In fact, they were floating outside of her window. A certain blonde-haired superheroine that Fonzie had become quite accustomed to as of late: The girl calling herself 'The Intangible Starslip'.

At first, Tammy started to reach into her sleeve for one of her knives, expecting a fight. However, then she noticed something about Starslip: She looked a bit...hesitant to be there. Even with her mask on and her hair partially obscuring her face, Fonzie could see a terrible blush forming across the black, purple, and yellow-clad superheroine's face. She was also fidgeting slightly, her fingers curling and uncurling.

Observing all of this, Alfonso let herself calm down a bit, recognizing the real reason the young woman was here. Instead, she spun around in her chair to face Starslip, surprising the blonde. The crime boss then reached out her index finger and made a "come here" gesture. She watched amusedly as Starslip gulped hard before phasing through the window and touching down onto the floor in front of Alfonso.

"...So, my arch-nemesis, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival this evening?" Fonzie inquired, folding her arms and crossing her legs as she played this game that human beings had been playing for centuries.

"I...I don't know," Starslip admitted, rubbing her arm.

Fonzie sneered. "Yes, you do. Just say what's on your mind."

Starslip's eyes narrowed, glaring a hole through Fonzie's face. "...I hate you. I hate everything you do to this city, to its people, to everything you touch. You're everything that's wrong with this city."

Alfonso rested her cheek on her fist, smiling wider. "Ooh, you flatterer, you. Please, go on."

Starslip looked away, embarrassed. "I've tried for so long to bring you down for good...and every time I think I've got you, you get away. And it made me so mad...and then, I realized, after a while, I didn't care about bringing you to justice. I just wanted to catch you."

"...It's your 18th, isn't it?" Fonzie guessed, her evil smirk threatening to split her face open at the surprised look on Starslip's face. "Star Lake's favourite, innocent little schoolgirl is finally all grown up, and she doesn't know what to do with herself now. She wants to be bad, for the first time in her entire life, but knows her city would disapprove, so she's come to the one person who won't judge her for being bad."

Starslip's eyes shut, her head tilting downward and her shoulders slumping. It was a posture that Fonzie had thought of seeing the young woman taking for so long: Total defeat. And yet, as much as she always thought she would gloat over that, to make her enemy's surrender the most humiliating moment of her life, she didn't. The truth was, in this moment, Tammy didn't want to. In this moment, there was something she wanted so much more.

Alfonso stood up from her chair and closed the distance between herself and Starslip. She reached forward and held the young woman's chin in her hand, tilting her head back up to face her. The fact that Starslip not only didn't phase out of her touch, but cooperated with this motion, even looking into her eyes with her big, violet, innocent eyes of hers, told Fonzie everything she wanted to know. She wouldn't have to worry about the superheroine claiming she was seduced, or worse, raped. No, she wanted this, WANTED to be seduced. THAT'S why she came here.

So no, Fonzie didn't want to gloat, or dominate, or anything else expected of her. Instead, she wanted to show something no one ever expected of her: Generosity. She wanted to give Starslip everything that she wanted, and then some. She would help her feel bad. She would open her to a whole new world of depravity. And, as God is her witness, she would ensure that the innocent young woman loved every last second of it and beg for more. That she would never, EVER want to leave it, and no longer care if the city disapproved or not. But, before all of that, Fonzie just wanted one thing. Not out of ego, not for the sake of humiliation, but just to ensure there was no going back.

"Say it," Fonzie calmly demanded, her eyes full of confidence. "Say you want to be bad now."

Starslip bit her own bottom lip nervously, trembling at Fonzie's touch and stare. Ultimately, though, she took in a deep breath, and moved her lips as if practicing to say something, until at last, sound came out...the sound Tammy wanted to hear more than anything in the world: "...I want to be bad now".

"Do you want to be a hero anymore?" Tammy inquired, to which Starslip shook her head. "Say it."

"...I don't wanna be a hero anymore," Starslip moaned as Fonzie's hand went to her hip, caressing it. "I wanna be bad."

With that out of the way, Fonzie closed the distance between them completely, her lips latching onto Starslip's as she kissed her deeply. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the barely legal woman's moaning in her mouth. Within moments, Alfonso could feel the younger woman beginning to hungrily kiss her back, confirming just how badly she wanted this.

Slowly, Fonzie guided Starslip to the window, gently pressing her against it. She felt the blonde shiver a bit at the cool touch of glass against her. As she ran her hands along Starslip's body, feeling her curves through her costume, Fonzie gave the young woman a small scare as she suddenly fished out one of her knives hidden in her sleeves. She watched as the heroine's skin paled a bit, and yet, she didn't phase away. Deciding to test the girl's trust in her, she pressed the flat side of the knife against her cheek. Again, Starslip didn't turn intangible, only shivered once again at the cold touch. Smirking at this, Fonzie instead grabbed hold of the collar of the heroine's costume and pulled it out a bit, taking the knife and gently pressing its edge against the fabric. Once again, there were no objections, verbal or otherwise.

"Well then, I guess you won't be needing this anymore," Fonzie declared as she took the blade and carefully cut down the front of it, slicing it apart and sending the torn pieces to the floor. With this done, she looked upon Starslip, seeing her completely nude, save for her mask and boots. She found herself deeply admiring the young woman's body, from her perky breasts, to her child-bearing hips and fuzzy pussy.

"Tell the truth," Fonzie said with a smirk, reaching down to stroke the blonde fuzz that was, in her head, crying out for her to touch. "You wanted this that first night we met, didn't you? When I had you pinned against the sidewalk? You told me I wasn't your type, but you REALLY wanted me to take you right then and there."

"I-I..." Starslip stammered, her blush growing brighter. "...I didn't want you to get into even bigger trouble with-"

"So thoughtful," Fonzie whispered into the heroine's ear, no doubt turning her body much hotter. "But that's why you're here with me, isn't it? You've wanted it for so long, and you just can't hold it in anymore. Am I right?"

Starslip couldn't speak, her throat was too dry, so she instead nodded shakily. Giggling a little, Fonzie latched onto Starslip's neck and began to suck and nibble hard on it. The young heroine moaned lustfully at the sensation, clinging to the mobster, and letting her leave a horrid-looking hickey on her neck, marking her as hers. Fonzie would make certain that she would keep that mark naked for all to see for as long as it lasted.

With a grin, Alfonso turned Starslip around, pressing her front up against the window overlooking the city. "Mmm, you know anyone, at any given time, could look in here and see you with me?" Starslip nodded shakily, but still couldn't verbally answer, to which Tammy reached a finger deep inside of her pussy, earning a sharp cry. "Well?"

"...I...I don't care...!" Starslip whimpered, Fonzie's finger exploring inside of her.

"Are you sure?" Alfonso asked, rubbing Starlip's clit with her thumb. "It wouldn't bother you if they saw you, even took pictures or video of it?"

Starslip's face reddened in sheer pleasure. "...Let 'em! They'll know who I belong to!"

Fonzie let out a soft chuckle, running her tongue along the mark she'd made on the blonde's neck and groping her ass. "Well then, if you REALLY want them, your adoring city, to know who you belong to, how do you plan to prove it?"

Starslip blushed hard, her whole upper body turning red, and she bucked against Fonzie's fingers. Sure enough, she could see the odd person looking out their window and spotting her. Some looked disgusted, others disappointed, and some got their phones out to film what they were seeing. The physical and emotional stimuli was too much, and eventually, the heroine came with a sharp wail, coating the crime boss' fingers.

"Mmm, look at that…!" Fonzie cooed, licking the cum from her fingers. "Delicious!"

Turning Starslip around, Alfonso kissed her deeply, exploring the young blonde's mouth with her tongue. This gave the young hero a taste of her own cum, and she gagged at first, but soon got used to it, much to the mobster's delight. In fact, Starslip quickly started running her own tongue across Fonzie's, moaning as the two pressed up against each other tightly.

"...Mask," Fonzie said, watching as Starslip shakily reached up and removed it from her face, revealing her young, beautiful features. "Beautiful. You know that, right? You're absolutely gorgeous."

"...Thank you," Starslip replied, smiling adorably.

Picking Starslip up, Fonzie spun her around and brought her to her desk, sitting her on the edge of it. Making sure she had an enraptured audience, Fonzie removed her fedora and tossed it toward the coat rack, landing it perfectly. She then slowly undid her coat, letting it drop to the floor. She watched as Starslip actually began to drool at what was happening, giggling a little as she began to strip out of her clothes, piece by piece, at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, she was standing in the middle of her office, naked as the day she was born, watching amusedly as the city's sworn protector drank it all in.

"So, how do I look?" Fonzie asked, hand on her hip and a leg up on her chair.

Starslip wiped her chin, drool having run down along it. "...You're beautiful."

"Am I?" Alfonso inquired, staring into the blonde's eyes. "What else?"

"...You're intimidating," Starslip admitted.

"Mmm, already well aware," Tammy said as she walked up to Starslip and opened a drawer of her desk. "But thank you for saying so."

Alfonso watched in delight as Starslip's face turned tomato red at the sight before her. At that exact moment, Tammy Alfonso was standing before her, completely naked, holding a large, black dildo in her hands. It was the kind with a compartment that fit into a woman's vagina, allowing them to use it as a strap-on. As Fonzie put it on, cooing in delight as it fit snugly inside of her, she watched the heroine's face as she observed it, noting its length and girth. It was damned near horse-like in size.

"I-I've..." Starslip stammered, embarrassed. "I've never had a-"

"...cock inside you?" Fonzie guessed, earning a nod. "Well, at least you won't have YOUR first time with some plump, hairy, half-hard slob trying to get elected."

"I don't even like boys," Starslip admitted, looking away as her foe laid her back onto the desk.

"Then you should be glad there are no boys here," Fonzie whispered, running her hands along the blonde's body. "Besides...I'm more of a man than ANY guy who ever wanted to get lucky with you."

Without warning, Tammy pushed her plastic penis deep inside of Starslip, licking her lips as she watched the young woman shut her eyes tight and dug her fingers into the edges of the table. The mob boss stayed in that exact position for a little bit, letting her arch-nemesis get used to the size of the foreign object inside of her, before she began to roll her hips, pulling the cock out slowly before pushing it all of the way back in. At first, Starslip hissed and grunted in pain, leading to Fonzie leaving tiny kisses all along her body and rubbing her love button. Soon enough, the noises exiting the heroine's throat changed. They were now moans of pleasure, and whimpers of "More" and "Faster".

"Mmm, you love this, don't you?" Fonzie asked, leaning down to nibble gently on Starslip's nipples.

"YES!" Starslip admitted, the dam keeping her desires in bursting open as she wrapped her legs around Alfonso's waist. "I...I've wanted this for so long! I wanted you to put me on the hood of a cop car and take me that first night!"

"Ohh, you pervert!" Fonzie moaned, groping all over the younger woman's body. "Wanting a crime boss who's over 20 years older than you to fuck you in public! Into MILFs, are you?"

Starslip looked into Alfonso's eyes, blushing hard. "...Into YOU! Just you!"

Fonzie grinned, pulling out a pair of steel nipple clamps from her desk and attaching them to Starslip's nipples. She watched with glee as the blonde cried out a little in pain, but quickly found herself enjoying the sensation, even as they were pulled on a little, and that delighted Fonzie even more. She then reached around and poked at the young heroine's back entrance, pressing her finger to it gently, and felt her heart race at how much this turned the blonde, barely legal girl on more.

It actually surprised Tammy a bit, how much she wanted Starslip to enjoy this, and how much it enhanced the experience for herself. She'd always thought, if it came to this moment, she would relish every opportunity to humiliate her, make her feel disgusting. That moments like the nipple clamps would be used more to inflict pain instead of pleasure. Or that the window would be used to degrade her, for which she would call her every synonym for whore that she could think of. She even thought she might've cursed the fact that she didn't have some sort of humiliating sex trap set up, or have any of her men standing by to join in, and watch as they had their way with her every hole and left them filled with cum. Instead, outside of gently encouraging her to share in her darkest desires, she just wanted the girl to enjoy herself, to fully indulge in the experience. In fact, it was getting Fonzie off just watching Starslip get off. She was already getting close to cumming, much faster than she ever did while on the giving end.

"Ohh, my little star!" Fonzie groaned, giving it everything she had as she pounded inside Starslip, removing the clamps and pressing their chests together. She then rolled them both over, letting the heroine take control as Fonzie laid on the desk. "I wanna keep you! I wanna make you more than my plaything, more than my whore, I wanna make you MINE! I wanna share ALL of the power I have in this city with you! You'll be every bit the head of all crime in this city that I am!"

Starslip's eyes widened in absolute shock, slowly pulling up and off of the plastic cock inside her. However, to Fonzie's delight, she didn't try to scoot away. In fact, the young girl removed the strapless dildo from Alfonso's pussy before turning it around, slipping it inside of herself, and then putting the head deep inside of Alfonso. The head of all crime in Star Lake let out a lusty moan, enjoying the sensation as Starslip pinned her wrists down, riding her hard. As much of a rush as it was to be in control before, now, this was something different, something she rarely experienced: Having someone else be in control and liking it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Alfonso grunted as she reared her head back to scream out...only for a loud buzzing sound to ring out throughout the building. She shot upward, sitting straight up, and hitting her head on the bunk above her. She yelped in pain, reaching up to her forehead and feeling for any kind of bump or blood, only finding copious amounts of sweat. Worse, she could feel that her nipples had hardened against her prison orange jumpsuit, and that she felt more than a little bit moist between her legs.

Realizing what had just happened, Tammy scowled, all the while the redhead occupying the bunk above her peered down at her. "Yo, Fonzie, you a'right? You were tossin' and makin' weird noises."

"...I am just fine, Audrey," Alfonso lied through gritted teeth.

"'Ey, it happens, y'know?" Fonzie's cellmate, Audrey went on, smiling reassuringly as she clearly knew the nature of Fonzie's dream. "Ya get locked up 'ere long enough, yer subconscious starts to wander a bit. So, someone in 'ere, or someone out there?"

Fonzie stared daggers through the redhead's face. "...Don't enter the shower with me today. Only warning."

"Puh-lease, you'd just be doin' me a favor," Audrey admitted with a smirk. "Also, nice dodge."

Tammy's shoulders slumped in defeat as she got up from her bed. "...Someone out there."

"Oooh, someone special?" Audrey inquired, clapping her hands excitedly.

"To tell the truth," Alfonso admitted, heading toward the cell door, waiting for a guard to let her out, "pretty sure I'm gonna kill her all kinds of dead when I get out..."

"Well, you know what they say," the increasingly annoying redhead said. "You always hurt the ones you love."

Tammy's eye twitched at this. Love? Love Starslip? The one who put her in prison and took everything away from her? Impossible. And yet, she DID seem to enjoy dreaming of giving the young heroine pleasure. It was clear she felt...SOMETHING for her. But love? No. Clutching the bars of the cell door, she realized that what she felt was little more than foolish attraction, the kind a person knows they shouldn't have but feels anyway. Well, it wouldn't stop her from taking her revenge...and she had just the revenge in mind for Starslip. The perfect revenge, in fact.

_Just you wait, my little star,_  Fonzie thought, smiling darkly.  _When I get out of here, I'll do SO much worse than make you wish you'd never sent me to the big house...I'll make you ECSTATIC that I'm out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got'cha. lol Well, okay, you probably saw the twist coming a mile away. Probably doesn't help that Starslip's name is not in the title. If you're wondering, though, the ending is the reason why I said earlier that this story both does and does not take place in the main continuity of my stories.
> 
> This is actually the extended version of a story I wrote for Kinda Kinktober. The original version, which had the same twist ending, had the twist occur BEFORE sexy times could happen, because that was the joke. Now, before I even posted it, I figured "You know what? There's a good chance I might tick someone off with the bait and switch, so as much as I am NOT planning to do anything with this particular pairing, I should give them the option to request an extended version". Well, pretty much everyone I talked to about it asked for one, so here we are. And, just so we're clear, I'm NOT doing a not-a-dream version, either. At the very least, it will not be canon. lol
> 
> I WOULD like to thank my friend CasualShadowJR, however, for the idea of having the dream turn around on Fonzie by the end. The more I thought of it, the more it made sense, since not only does it imply that Fonzie secretly WANTS Starslip to get the better of her, as JR suggested, but it also made perfect sense for her to come out the dream with her on her back, since that's how she was laying in real life.
> 
> Anyway, to be perfectly honest, the reason I did this was actually three-fold: One, it allowed me something to release for Kinktober on Deviant Art. Two, it allowed me to do something kinda messed up/funny with Fonzie and her subconscious. And three, it opens the door to new stories to do with her in the future, be it to either make her more depraved and sickening a villain, give her a more complicated antagonism with Starslip, or even possibly lead to her showing more redeeming virtues down the road. Either way, though, it actually was kinda fun writing a story taking place solely in the subconsciousness of the characters, and I'm not opposed to doing something similar in the future.


	5. Green Defender - Those Muscles Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So yeah, this was originally supposed to go up a little bit before Valentine's Day, but I decided to wait and post it later, because it had spoilers for Green Defender: Haphephobia. Well, now that that particular cat's out of the bag, I can go ahead and upload this part, so...enjoy! lol

**February 8th, 2018**  
**1:05 AM**  
**Adam Hicks' Residence**

Adam gave his shoulder a slight roll as he made his way up into his house from the Green House. He thought maybe he'd popped it out of its socket while grappling with Overdose earlier, but either he was mistaken, or it had already healed. One of the benefits of having green voltage running through his body. Still, it nonetheless felt slightly tender, so he was glad that his night was over, and that St. Jonas could rest easy for another night, as could he.

...At least, he THOUGHT he could rest easy, until he heard the phone ringing. Adam sighed hard. He knew he should let the machine handle it, but be it as plucky and helpful electrician or grim and powerful vigilante, he couldn't resist the call for help, so he walked over to the phone. Looking at the number, he couldn't help but feel like it looked familiar to him, but brushed it off, thinking it might simply be a repeat customer as he picked up the receiver.

"...Adam Hicks, freelance electrician," he greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Thomas Rollins, calling about my treadmill," a familiar voice replied, causing Adam's eyes to go wide.

 _...Oh shit,_  Adam thought, almost dropping the phone as his throat went slightly dry.  _Thomas, the guy that Vagrant took hostage on New Year's Eve. The guy I...Oh God, did he TRACK ME DOWN?_

Clearing his throat a little, Adam opted to play along to see what happened for now. "...What, uh, what seems to be the problem with it?"

"Well, it's GOING alright, but the timer and tracker aren't working at all," Thomas explained. "Can't seem to figure out what's wrong with it. I'm sorry, I know it's late, but-"

"Well, what's your address, sir?" Adam inquired, still playing along despite knowing exactly where he lived.

"...69 Scripture Lane," Thomas answered, sounding a little surprised. "Apartment 9."

"That's not too far off," Adam admitted. "I should be right over."

"O-Okay then!" Thomas replied. "I'll keep a watch for you! Bye!"

With that, Adam hung up the phone, and began to wonder if he was insane, even as he got into his standard work clothes. After all, what were the odds that the man he'd had a one night stand with as the Green Defender was suddenly calling him less than two months later in his civilian identity? And now he was just going to stroll up to his apartment like they'd never met before. The whole thing seemed insane...and yet, as Adam got his helmet on and went out to his moped, he couldn't seem to stop himself from going. Not even a little hesitation. It was like he was on automatic or something.

 _Do I just really want to see him again?_  Adam wondered as he drove his moped through the city.  _But if that's the case, why didn't I ever call him? He GAVE me his number, why didn't I call? I must not have wanted to see him that bad if...No, I know the reason I never called. What was I going to say to him? 'Thomas, it's GD. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something? Of course, I'LL have to stay up in the rafters, because I'm technically wanted by the police'._

Stopping at a red light, Adam still couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that Thomas had tracked him down to his civilian identity. It wasn't IMPOSSIBLE. It'd happened before. Mind you, said person was a skilled detective on the police force. But then, what did he REALLY know about Thomas, other than him being a good kisser and having a circumcised penis that felt amazing against his uncut one?

Thinking about that and feeling the vibration of his moped underneath him as he waited at the light was getting Adam hard. He gulped hard, only realizing it far too late, and trying to think of ANYTHING that would help him control himself before he got to Thomas'. After all, it's not like he was going there for a booty call...that he knew of, anyway.

 _Oh, for the love of **GOD** , when did I become such a fucking horn dog?!_ Adam wondered, moving forward as the light went green.

As he continued to travel toward Scripture Lane Apartments, Adam began to consider a rather dark theory: That not only had Thomas figured out who he was, but that this was some sort of trick. That maybe he was planning to blackmail him, or that Vagrant or someone had gotten to him and were forcing him to lure the Green Defender into a trap. And while it didn't sound like something Thomas would do, again, what did he REALLY know about him? They'd only met the one time, and all he got to know about him was that he apparently had a big crush on the Green Defender and his muscles...and was NOT subtle about it.

Finally coming to a halt outside of the building, Adam got off his moped and parked it before heading to the main door. It looked to be open with a notice saying that it was requiring repairs. Something about that seemed a bit...convenient. Reaching to his belt, he felt one of his feather darts, which he typically kept stashed away in a hidden compartment in case of emergencies. He didn't want to believe he'd need it, but something was telling him to make sure he could get it in a hurry, just in case.

Heading to the door to apartment 7, Adam knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds before it was opened, and there he was. Adam hadn't seen Thomas since the night they'd spent together, but his face had been committed to memory: Those brown, sharp eyes, that dark hair, those come-hither lips. He had to keep himself from blushing at the sight of him. Unbeknownst to Adam, though, because was so focused on controlling himself, Thomas likewise couldn't help but take notice of Adam's own handsome features, and almost needed to clear his throat right away.

"Adam Hicks?" Thomas asked.

"That's me," Adam replied with a grin. "So, you need help with your wiring?"

 _...Could you make your greeting sound any MORE like a cheesy porno movie?_  Adam thought, mentally beating himself with an imaginary stick.

"Y-Yeah, treadmill's over there," Thomas replied, pointing over to a room next to his bedroom.

Adam nodded, heading over to what was clearly a spare bedroom that had been turned into some kind of makeshift gym. In addition to the treadmill, there was also a bench with weights, showing that Thomas clearly was a work-and-fitness kind of guy. Probably why he liked his muscles so much. And frankly, he was finding himself unable to blame him more and more as the idea of Thomas working himself into a sweat was making him feel like he was on the moped again. But the biggest surprise was what was hanging from the wall: A bow. There was a quiver filled with arrows sitting on the floor nearby it.

"...You're an archer?" Adam observed.

"Yeah, just, something my granny drilled into my head when I was a little kid," Thomas answered, entering the gym.

 _Too bad he didn't have that on him New Year's Eve,_  Adam considered.  _Poor guy would've at least had something to defend himself with._

Turning to look the treadmill over, Adam got out his screwdriver and began to remove the back panel. "...So, been here in the city long?"

"Not too long," Thomas replied. "Just moved here a few months ago."

"...Oklahoma?" Adam guessed, earning a cocked eyebrow. "Your accent. It's pretty thin and easy to miss, but it's there."

"I'll have to work on that, I guess," Thomas muttered as Adam went to work checking the wires. "...So, how's it look?"

"Well, I'm not seeing any signs of a faulty wire, or any kind of damage," Adam observed, looking around inside. "I wonder if one just...I don't know, fell outta place?"

"Like maybe they were jostled in the move and just now came loose?" Thomas asked, folding his arms. "I don't know, man, that sounds kind of thin. I mean, how much shaking would possibly be needed to make a wire-"

"Got it!" Adam interrupted, making Thomas' jaw drop as he put the wire back in place. "And, to answer your question, A LOT. You must've hit every single bumpy road from Oklahoma to here."

"Oh man, I should check the rest of my stuff, then..." Thomas half-whispered, realizing the implication of that. "...So, uh, what do I owe you?"

"Oh, please, for something like THAT?" Adam asked, almost laughing. "I don't even know if I WANT to charge you for THAT."

Thomas blinked, looking over Adam's face and form. He couldn't get past the idea that there was something very familiar about him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't take long for the ginger electrician to take notice, and he started to squirm a little in response.

"...W-What?" Adam inquired.

"Have I met you before?" Thomas inquired, looking Adam in the eyes. "I just, I keep getting this weird feeling of deja vu."

Adam blushed slightly, looking away. "...I, uh...I mean, I don't think so, but...maybe?"

Thomas considered that for a moment, likewise blushing. "...Do you...shoot?"

Adam looked Thomas back in the face, caught completely off-guard. "...Do I shoot?"

"Target practice!" Thomas quickly replied, his small blush now much larger. "I mean, I'm going to the range tomorrow at around 1. They have a section of archers, and...I mean, I don't really know your hours, and I know we just-"

"I'll be there!" Adam interjected, surprising himself. "I mean, I know where it is, and...and I've been meaning to try it out. Marksman shooting...stuff."

"Great!" Thomas all but chirped. "...Okay, so I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah," Adam replied with a stupid grin as he hesitantly excused himself. "Right, so...See you then."

"Right, goodnight," Thomas said as Adam slipped out the apartment door, closing it behind the redhead before smacking himself in the face. "...You're an idiot, Thomas. You're a HUGE idiot."

"You're the biggest idiot alive on planet Earth," Adam said to himself as he hurried down the steps and out of the building.

"'Do you shoot'?" Thomas growled, slamming his forehead against a wall. "Could you have sounded any dumber?"

"'Marksman...shooting...stuff'," Adam moaned as he drove his moped back to his place. "You MAY need to check to make sure no one in outer-fucking-space hasn't said anything dumber in the history of ever."

"God, how did he not laugh right in your face?!" Thomas demanded, flopping back first onto his bed.

"How did he not just throw you right out the door?" Adam wondered aloud, slamming his front door behind him. "Instead, he..."

"...He said yes," Thomas considered, blushing bright red again.

"...He asked me out," Adam realized, grinning like an idiot again. "I...I have a date."

"I haven't had a date in forever," Thomas realized, right before taking a sniff of his underarms.

"MUST SHOWER!" both men yelled, stripping out of their clothes and practically jumping into their respective showers.


	6. Charlotte - POV

Charlotte grunted in annoyance as she sat down in her computer chair, having just gotten back home from school. Trying to balance out her life as a supportive sister, high school senior, and ex-bully-turned-good-person was bad enough, but finding herself actively on the opposing side of her former bullies in arms made it worse. But she could handle all of that so long as she could keep her love life under control...and, sure enough, now THAT was collapsing, too.

The 18-year-old redhead used to be quite popular with boys. She could easily find herself a date for whenever she wanted. It was like the boys at school were lined up for her. However, for some reason, as of late, things had changed. She hadn't had a date in weeks, and she hadn't had sex in at least four months. She couldn't help wondering if it had anything to do with her changing her ways and abandoning her bully persona.

 _I've still got the whole bad girl thing going, though,_  Charlotte thought, folding her arms indignantly.  _...Okay, a bad girl who fights bullies, but still, I'm totally a bad girl!_

Growling as she pulled on her crimson locks, Charlotte decided she needed to vent her emotions. Lucky for her, her family were all out of the house at the time, meaning it was just her and her computer. Little did any of them know that she'd cracked the child protection her mother had put on her computer since she was 15, and already had a number of adult websites memorized. After a bit of scrolling, she finally found one that caught her interest: A video of a pair of women having sex with one of the women's husband. It was a POV video from the husband's perspective, but she figured she could at least see plenty of good stuff being done to them.

Starting the video up, Charlotte got comfy, unbuttoning her shirt a little. She watched as the two already-naked women, named Betty and Veronica (which she had to roll her eyes at), immediately got to work peeling the man's clothes off. Pretty soon, the man's foot-long erection was on display, and Charlotte started to rub down her neck and along her chest with her left hand at the sight of it. Watching the two tag team his cock, getting it lubed up with their saliva, the redheaded 18-year-old took notes on their techniques. After all, while she typically rejected the idea of being in a three-way, especially with another girl, she never did know for absolute certain what information might be useful to her someday.

Unbuttoning her shirt some more, Charlotte started to grope a bit harder at her bare breasts. It was something only a handful of people at school knew for certain, but she oftentimes didn't wear a bra. While she understood the need for support on occasion, she also at times felt a bit restricted by them, and that made her feel uncomfortable. Her mother insisted that she just hadn't found the right one to make her feel comfortable yet, but Charlotte simply preferred to go without whenever she could get away with it.

Continuing to watch the video, and feeling her body heat up more as it went along, Charlotte observed as the two women continued to service the man's cock. She watched them licking it, kissing it, sucking on it, until their lips met at the tip, and the two started to kiss each other softly. It actually took the redhead a few seconds to register what was happening, still so engrossed in the scene. Worse, on closer inspection, she began to notice that the cock had a tiny bit of a plastic look to it, and the word 'husband' in the title had quotations over it.

 _Oh, FUCK!_  Charlotte thought.  _This is a lesbian threesome vid, isn't it?! Ugh, I don't wanna see thi-_

Before Charlotte could click away, though, she caught a glimpse of Betty and Veronica running their tongues softly across each other, while keeping the third woman's hyper-realistic strap-on wedged between them. Watching such a lewd yet tender act, the redheaded high school senior felt her throat go dry while the front of her panties felt a bit more moist. The two women then began to french each other deeply, while keeping their hands together over the third's plastic penis and stroking it up and down.

"...Holy shit," Charlotte managed to mutter, her right hand subconsciously running up her bare thigh and into her skirt. Within seconds, she felt her fingertips run up against the front of her panties, sending a shiver through her whole body.

 _Aw man, don't tell me I'm ACTUALLY getting turned on by this!_  Charlotte realized, suddenly wanting to vomit.

Her nausea quickly vanished, though, as Charlotte watched the two women give a double tittyfuck to the fake cock of the woman filming this. The fact that the video was POV meant that Charlotte was actively imagining herself in the position of the woman they were doing all of this to. And as much as a part of her brain screamed at her to turn the video off, she couldn't, as her hands were too busy rubbing her aroused body.

 _Just shut your eyes and think about something unsexy!_  Charlotte pleaded with herself, doing just that.  _Naked grandpas! Going to the bathroom! Algebra!_

But nothing seemed to make things any less sexy for Charlotte. As if to make the situation worse, the two women on the video soon laid down on the bed, one stacked on top of the other, making out as the woman wearing the strap-on began to alternate thrusts into the both of them. Seeing this, Charlotte's hand immediately found its way inside of her panties, rubbing her clit with her thumb and stroking her index finger along her insides. Her shirt was soon all the way unbuttoned and sliding down her arms as she rubbed all along her neck, breasts, and belly.

The video went on, having the women continuously change positions, but it didn't matter anymore. Charlotte had her eyes shut and was now lost in her own mind, as she imagined what it would be like to be the one with the strap-on, and to be having sex with Betty and Veronica. Her body heated up more and more as she fantasized all the ways the three could please, tease, and squeeze on each other, and she found herself adding the rest of her fingers inside her vagina, roaming all around inside.

After a while, though, Charlotte's body finally reached its breaking point, and she found her hand and her panties completely soaked as she came with a high-pitched whine. She slumped hard into the chair, panting hard. Her hair was matted to her sweat-coated face, which was every bit as red as said hair, and her shirt was now clinging tightly to her arms. As the 18-year-old high school senior's eyes fluttered open, she realized the video had long since ended. She'd been going without its accompaniment for at least ten minutes. Her eye twitched at this revelation.

 _...Okay, so, putting the child protection back on,_  Charlotte decided.  _... ... ...Tomorrow...Maybe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, so, probably more than a few questions you guys might have. First off, as you may have noticed, yes, this story was more or less done specifically to make Charlotte's age and grade as of Return of the Intangible Starslip clear. And no, not just so I can do stuff like THIS with her. I actually have plans for her later on, going into her college years, so I figured now was as good a time as any to give her current canon age. So, yeah, right now, she is 18, and currently in Grade 12. And second, no, this does not necessarily mean Charlotte is gonna be hooking up with girls. Specifically, she will NOT be hooking up with either Cassie or Olette. It IS actually a thing where people who prefer one gender over the other can, on occasion, become aroused by images of the unfavoured gender involved in sexual acts. I believe they call these people bi-curious. I will say, though, that I wouldn't be expressly against the idea of telling stories about a former bully, who was believed for a time to be homophobic, finding herself to be curious about her own gender, and trying to decide what that means about her, especially if people request it. It's an interesting angle for a story is all, and not just for sexy times. =P


	7. Green Defender - Those Muscles Part 3

**February 14th, 2018**  
**12:11 AM**  
**St. Jonas Police Department**

Catherine chuckled a little as she took a puff off her e-cig. "...So, he's an archer, huh?"

Green Defender growled a little through his voice filter, standing near the edge of the roof and looking out at the city. "...Yes."

"Nice?" Detective Summers inquired, earning a nod. "Cute?" Another nod. "And have you...?"

"...Technically, yes," GD replied, shoulders slumped. "He...just doesn't know it yet."

Catherine was utterly confused at first, until her eyes widened in realization, her lips curling into a wide smile. "...You DIDN'T!"

The Jade Thunderbird didn't answer, only burying his face in his hand, as Catherine began to laugh her ass off. "Oh my GOD, you had a one night stand with someone as the Green Defender that you're DATING now?!"

"I didn't exactly PLAN this!" Adam hissed. "Look...He was held hostage by Vagrant on New Year's Eve, we...shared an encounter, and then a few days ago, he calls me up to help him with his treadmill-"

"Does he know?" Summers asked, still fighting to maintain control of herself.

"No," GD answered. "At least, I don't think so. Anyway, we've been seeing each other ever since."

"How often?" Catherine inquired.

Green Defender sighed, finally turning to face Detective Summers. "...Pretty much once a day."

The police detective snorted, almost dropping her e-cig. "WOW...Sooo...Are you gonna tell him?"

"...'Hi, Thomas'," GD said in as deadpan a tone as possible. "'Was wondering if we were still on for tonight. By the way, I just thought you should know, I'm the costumed vigilante you got lucky with on New Year's Eve, and I've been keeping it from you ever since'. Yeah, he'll take that REALLY well."

"You DO realize that, the longer you keep it from him, the worse it's going to get, right?" Catherine pointed out. "The guilt, the awkwardness, not to mention how angry he'll be when he eventually finds out, and he probably WILL at some point. He probably already is suspecting. Like, you KNOW this, right?"

"Who exactly asked your opinion on all of this?" the masked vigilante demanded.

"YOU did!" Summers retorted. "I called you up here to ask if you had any leads on the thugs stealing shipments of grain from the harbour!"

Adam sighed, realizing she was right...about multiple things. "...I just don't know how to say it to him. Not to mention, with my life...I mean, one of these nights, some punk is going to get lucky, and it's not going to matter how good my healing is. I've accepted this. But can I really ask HIM to?"

Catherine nodded, understanding GD's point. "You might be right...but ask yourself this: Which is worse? Asking him to accept that...or risking every night that it might happen and having never given him the chance to make a decision for himself?"

Green Defender's eyes widened as he considered Catherine's words. He looked back out to the city, only now realizing that he could actually faintly make out Scripture Lane Apartments from the roof of the SJPD. Looking out in that direction, it was like he'd had a moment of complete clarity. He knew exactly what needed to be done, even if he didn't have every step of it planned out just yet.

"...I need to take care of something," GD said, stepping up onto the ledge of the roof. "I'll get back to you on the grain shipments."

"I'll hold you to that," Summers replied. "...Good luck."

Green Defender nodded, leaping off the roof and spreading his cape out, sending a jolt of electricity through it. As his cape reshaped itself to resemble the wings of a thunderbird, he swooped through the city, headed straight for his destination as he tried his best to plan out what would come next...

* * *

**12:44 AM  
Scripture Lane Apartments**

Thomas wiped the sweat from his forehead as he got off the treadmill, turning it off. He was about to head to the bench when he heard a knocking on his door. Slipping his shirt and jogging pants on, he headed to the door, looking through the peep hole. To his surprise, Adam was standing outside, looking slightly disheveled, and he opened the door for him.

"...Hey, you okay?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just...I was in the neighbourhood," Adam half-lied, rubbing his arm. "...C-Can I come in?"

"Of course," Thomas offered, holding the door open and letting Adam in before closing it behind him. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Adam continued to lie before letting out a sigh. "...I, um...I've been doing some thinking, and...and I don't think I've been the most honest with you."

Thomas took in a slow, deep breath, expecting the worst. "...Is there...someone else?"

"No!" Adam quickly replied. "I mean...There WAS someone I saw about a while ago, but it wasn't...It wasn't like this. Not really, anyway."

"Oh..." Thomas said simply, letting himself relax a little. "So, what's up?"

Adam tried and failed a couple of times to talk before finally saying "Do you ever feel like you've met someone who you can finally let into your whole life? That you could tell everything to?"

Thomas let out a long, soft sigh. "...Adam, it's okay. I know."

Adam's eyes turned wide enough to be mistaken for small moons. "...You know?"

"Well, yeah," Thomas replied with an uneasy smile. "I mean, I know I'm new to the city, but I DO hear things. I know all about what happened with that mob boss. How you had to go underground. How you were afraid to go public with what you knew about him...How his men killed your teacher."

Adam blinked, caught off-guard. How he never considered that Thomas might hear about all of that, nor why he never just talked to him about it, he had no idea. But the fact that Thomas thought that's what he meant suddenly was causing the idea of coming clean about all the rest to slowly slip from his mind. It's not that he was chickening out, it's just that the conversation was no longer really about that...Well, maybe a little, but not entirely.

"...I really don't know why I didn't tell you," Adam admitted. "I guess..."

"You afraid of opening up?" Thomas asked. "Of trusting me? Trusting ANYONE?"

"Well, trust is...difficult for me," Adam replied, looking away.

"Yeah, I heard," Thomas acknowledged. "I mean, I heard the rumours. I know that Professor Randal was your closest friend after...after what that horrible person did to you."

Adam clenched his fists a bit, thinking back to the moment in question. Easily in the top 2 worst moments of his life: The day his teacher decided to try and seduce him. And even though he said no, she didn't care. She decided to take what she wanted by force. Even to this day, more than ten years later, thinking about it made him twitch in pain a little. And then to have the school district make him keep it to himself made things even worse. It had taken him forever to finally feel like he could talk to someone about that, to trust someone with that information, and what felt like barely any time after that...they were taken from him. Worse, THEY died, and he was left with the far worse role: Being the one left to live.

"It just feels like, every time I start to trust someone-" Adam started to say.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thomas interrupted, reaching over to hold Adam by the shoulders. "YOU'RE not going anywhere. Okay?"

Adam looked up into Thomas' eyes, trembling a little. "...Okay."

Thomas nodded, slowly letting his hands ease up slightly while pulling Adam in closer. Adam, likewise, let his hands reach up to wrap around Thomas' waist, feeling his abs through the thin shirt and his own gloves. Without much thought, the two closed in on each other, taking their lips with each other's. Adam moaned slightly, rubbing Thomas' sides unconsciously, while Thomas rubbed his shoulders. Pretty soon, the two found themselves inching up to the entrance to Thomas' bedroom, as if their bodies were doing so all on their own without any input from them.

"Don't suppose you keep a condom in that utility belt, huh?" Thomas asked.

"...In hindsight, maybe I sho-" Adam started to reply before catching himself, only far too late. His entire face went red, and his throat practically closed as he looked Thomas in the face, who simply smirked knowingly at him. "...I...I...I..."

"I have plenty here," Thomas finished, guiding the stammering ginger into his room. "And you are in BIG trouble for trying to keep that from me."

"I didn't...!" Adam tried to argue, even if he knew he deserved to be in trouble. "I was going to...!"

"Adam?" Thomas whispered, leaning in close enough to lick the redhead's earlobe gently. "Just shut up for a little while."

With that, Thomas hooked a leg around behind Adam's and tripped him up, sending him falling back first onto Thomas' bed. Adam was shocked that he'd been caught completely off-guard, something that didn't happen to him very often when it came to physical interaction, but didn't have much time to mull over exactly how it happened. Pretty soon, Thomas was on top of him, leaving tiny kisses and love bites along his ear and neck while peeling the redhead's jacket and shirt off, sending ripples of electricity not unlike his own green voltage through his body.

"W-Wait!" Adam cried as Thomas went for his gloves. "Don't! The gloves...they need to stay on!"

Thomas blinked, confused, but did as asked, instead letting his hands slip up Adam's arms and shoulders. He then started to kiss up Adam's left arm, stopping at the inner bend of the arm as he noticed the sharp gasp and shake Adam gave when he made contact with that. With a grin, Thomas slowly and softly flicked his tongue across that spot, enjoying watching Adam practically go into convulsions.

"Mm, sensitive there, aren't you?" Thomas asked.

"Y-Yes!" Adam stammered, wrapping his legs around the former Oklahoman. "You're gonna drive me crazy!"

"Good," Thomas replied with a smirk. "This IS your punishment, after all."

Without another word, Thomas went back to work, kissing and licking along the inner bend of Adam's arm before switching to the other. All the while, he let his hands travel all over the vigilante's upper torso, taking in the musculature he'd admired for so long, and was now getting to make love to. Letting the excitement get to him, he bit into Adam's arm and started to suck, earning a shout from the ginger as he left a rather dark looking hickey on his arm.

"I've never much been one to mark my territory, but-" Thomas started to snark before watching as the hickey was already beginning to heal and fade slightly, much to his amazement. "...Whoa. I see a few OTHER rumours about you are true too, huh?"

Adam sweated, having been caught. "I-I can explain!"

Thomas grinned darkly, pulling his own shirt off and revealing his own upper physique, light, thin hair adorning it. "I know. But I think THIS way should be a lot more fun, don't you?"

Adam was practically drooling at the sight before him. He'd gotten up close to Thomas' chest before, but seeing his entire upper body on display like that was getting him even harder than he already was, and he could've easily been mistaken for a rock before. Without even thinking twice, he reached up and grabbed Thomas tightly, pulling him in close for a hard, deep kiss. The two explored each other's mouths with their tongues, moaning loudly, all the while reaching down to kick off their pants and underwear, leaving them both completely nude. Thomas reached over and opened one of his dresser drawers, revealing a few condoms, along with some other bedroom objects, but grabbed hold of Adam's wrist as the ginger went for them.

"Nuh uh," Thomas said with a smile, getting a condom with his other hand. "You don't get to be in charge THIS time. Not after the stunt you tried to pull."

Adam gulped hard, watching as Thomas opened the package and slipped the condom down over his own cock. "...S-Still think you're gonna get in my ass, huh?"

Thomas grinned, opening a packet of lube and rubbing it all across his dick. "Only if you don't try to stop me."

Adam's eye twitched slightly as he considered that for a moment. He'd never been on the receiving end from a guy before. He wasn't sure exactly if he could take it quite right. Still, he couldn't say no. And so, he let Thomas reach down, lift his hips, and slowly push his lubed-up cock into his ass, stretching it a bit as he gasped and hissed.

"G-Go slow!" Adam moaned, to which Thomas obliged, making sure he took his time with his thrusts. Even lubed up, he knew it might take some doing to get Adam adjusted to the sensations of being taken in the back. Although, truth be told, he was planning to take his time anyway. He wanted to savor every last second of this. It was right as he was thinking that that he saw Adam's eyes practically bulge out of his head, his back arching.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Do...that...AGAIN," Adam moaned desperately, as the two realized that Thomas had inadvertently pressed up against the redheaded vigilante's prostate gland.

Thomas let himself grin again, repeating the motion that earned that response, and reveled in Adam's obvious enjoyment in the act. Rolling his hips, Thomas continued to slowly press and pound inside the man whom he'd been lusting for since before moving to St. Jonas. Adam, meanwhile, was all too happy to let him have his enjoyment. After all, he DID deserve it a bit.

"Do you trust me?" Thomas asked, catching Adam off-guard, all the while rubbing the redhead's abs. "Really? Completely?"

Adam's mind raced at that question, trying to find an answer. Truthfully, he had every reason to say no, if he really wanted to. After all, he DID have good reason to have trust issues, given his past. And he really had only gotten to know Thomas for about a week. They were still new to each other, still learning each other. How COULD he trust him completely after only a week? It didn't make sense to say that. And yet, looking Thomas in his eyes...

"...Yes," Adam admitted, both to himself and to his lover.

Thomas smiled warmly, genuinely touched, before letting his more devious grin take over as he reached for a bottle of oil. He soon started to rub it softly into the skin of Adam's upper arms, who cooed at the lavender scent of it, before replacing the bottle with some rather thick-looking ropes. Adam's jaw dropped, understanding what Thomas had in mind, and realizing he was now in bed with someone who was clearly into some form of BDSM...which, in hindsight, he probably should've seen coming.

"We can stop anytime," Thomas said earnestly. "Just say the words, and I'll untie you. I swear."

Adam nodded hesitantly, and watched as Thomas slowly tied his wrists to the bedposts. Once he was satisfied that Adam was secured, Thomas went back to thrusting inside of him, going only slightly harder and faster. Adam's mind was going blank. He had been afraid, as soon as those ropes came out, that being tied down would give him flashbacks of being held down, that Thomas would inadvertently force him to relive being raped...and yet, nothing. Because this wasn't rape. This was two people who trusted each other engaging in a sexual act that they both consented to. In fact, as it went on, Adam found himself wanting more. He stuck out his tongue, watching as Thomas did the same, letting a trail of saliva drip down off of it and onto the redhead's.

"T-Talk to me!" Adam begged.

Thomas grinned, letting his hands run all over Adam's muscles. "Ohhh, I've wanted you so bad! Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I wanted this ass! These muscles! I've wanted to run my fingers through your hair and grip it!"

"Do it!" Adam offered, moaning in delight as Thomas reached up and tugged on his red hair. "This is my punishment!"

"Yeah, it is!" Thomas groaned, starting to speed up inside of Adam's ass. "For keeping secrets, for making me worry, and for making me wait two months for this!"

Adam nodded hard, feeling his penis start to twitch and well up. "I-I'm close! I'm gonna-"

"Good!" Thomas panted, ramming Adam's prostate. "I wanna see it! I wanna watch you cum on your fucking gorgeous abs!"

"T-TOM!" Adam cried out, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. Within seconds, he could feel cum shooting up out of his dick and splashing across his stomach, his whole body shaking. Seeing this, and hearing Adam call him "Tom" in such a needy, adorable voice, sent Thomas over the edge. He began to ram inside of Adam with all he had, until eventually, he hit his limit, filling his condom with semen.

Pulling out of Adam and slipping the sloppy condom off, Thomas tossed it into the garbage. He then reached up and removed the ropes from Adam's wrists, watching his arms flop down to his sides. Thomas then leaned down, licking the cum from Adam's belly, before snuggling up to him, the two a mess of sweat and semen as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other, holding one another tight.

"...Is this a bad time to say 'Happy Valentine's Day'?" Adam wondered aloud.

Thomas snickered a little. "I think it's the perfect time."

Adam nodded in agreement. "...So, um...Are we good?"

Thomas thought it over for a moment before shaking his head, albeit with a grin. "Mmm, no. If you REALLY wanna make everything alright again, there's one last thing you need to do."

Adam's lip quivered slightly as he tilted his head. "W-What? What else do you want?"

"You remember that thing you said about letting someone into your WHOLE life?" Thomas inquired, folding his arms on Adam's chest and resting his chin on them.

"...Yyyyeah?" Adam asked, starting to feel slightly uneasy.

* * *

**February 16th, 2018**  
**11:57 PM**  
**St. Jonas Docks**

Vagrant growled as he took a puff off of his cigarette. It was bad enough that he was being forced to do such small-time crimes as stealing grain, but now the shipment was late. He and his men had been waiting in position inside a nearby warehouse for well over an hour past the time the ship was supposed to arrive at the docks. They were all getting impatient and angry, though none more-so than himself.

"Grr, if it doesn't show up soon...!" Vagrant hissed, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

"The ship's not coming tonight," the would-be mob boss heard a familiar voice echo throughout the building. "It's over, Vagrant. This time, you won't be getting out of jail so easy."

Before he or any of his men could find the source of the voice, one of Vagrant's goons found themselves on the receiving end of a punch to the jaw from the Green Defender, who had snuck up on them. Within seconds, there was a flurry of fisticuffs being thrown as Vagrant's half a dozen men fought the vigilante, only to one by one find themselves eating knuckles and falling unconscious to the ground. As the last one hit the floor, though, GD glanced around, looking for Vagrant, only to find him standing on a crate over him and aiming his pistol at him.

"I wonder if you bleed green!" Vagrant said with a sneer.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger, though, Vagrant found his knock being knocked out of his hand by, of all things, an arrow. He turned to face the source, only to find a man in a red mask and a red and white hooded jacket with an arrow symbol on the front leaping toward him. This new vigilante kneed him right in the bridge of the nose, knocking him off the crate and onto the top of a slightly smaller one. As he started to get up, Vagrant found another arrow piercing his jacket to the crate, the red hooded crimefighter having shot it with the bow he was holding in his left hand.

"Why, you li-" Vagrant started to say before his opponent kicked him across the face, knocking him out.

Green Defender folded his arms, overlooking the scene. "...So, are we good NOW?"

Thomas grinned, looking his lover in the face. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"...You're going to keep doing this every night, aren't you?" GD guessed, frowning.

"Every night that YOU do," Thomas admitted, hopping down off the crate.

"What happened to real, complete trust?" Green Defender asked.

"Oh, I trust you," Thomas acknowledged as the two started to make their way toward the roof exit. "I just don't trust THEM...Gonna need a name, though. Like, the Red Bolt, or the Crimson Quiver."

"You realize this could get you killed, right?" the Jade Thunderbolt pointed out, looking Thomas earnestly in the face. "I'm serious."

Thomas nodded, putting a hand to GD's shoulder. "...So am I. You face the same risk every night. And I'll be damned if I let you do it alone anymore."

"...Alright," Green Defender relented. "...And I kind of prefer Crimson Quiver."

"Me too," Thomas replied, giving GD a small smack on the backside before heading for the roof. "Let's go let Summers know she can send her guys in, shall we?"

GD smirked, following after his new partner. "...Yeah, we're off to a GREAT start..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So yeah, GD's got a partner in the field AND in the bedroom. lol But yeah, truthfully, beyond wanting to have one of my characters have some kinky funky fun, I thought it was important to have a story where Adam is trying to move on and learn to be trusting enough to where not only does he let someone take control in the bed, but he can see them as an ally in his OTHER life. And given his past, that's a mighty hard thing for him to do.
> 
> And yeah, I suppose now's as good a time to make something clear: It always irritates me when, a lot of the time, comic book writers will involve rape in a storyline just because. I think one of the worst offenders is Identity Crisis, where we learn this happened to a character, and nothing is made of it other than to create a red herring for the mystery going on at the time. And maybe I'm biased in this matter, since, if you haven't heard, I am a victim of sexual abuse, but I just don't think rape should be done just because. If you are really that committed to involving rape in your story, it should actually MATTER to the story, and because you want to actually tell a story about someone dealing with such an incident. In this case, I wanted what happened to Adam to actually matter to his overall story and character. This horrible thing happened to him, and he may never get over it completely, but he's at least trying to live with it.
> 
> ...Oh yeah, and before anyone asks, while I was coming up with the idea of making Thomas into the Crimson Quiver, I asked the guy I loosely based him after, "Hey, it's not too racist to make a guy with Native American roots an archer-themed superhero dressed primarily in RED, is it?", and he said it was okay, so there ya go. Also, the thing GD mentioned, about seeing someone a while ago? It's actually a reference to a picture someone commissioned to have done a while back of him and two other heroes having...erm, an evening of stress release, if you will. lol


	8. Ebon Queen/Toxic Viper - Toxic Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxic Viper is the property of Maltor Ramus.

Ebon Queen kicked the door to her personal chambers open from behind as she backed up inside of it, all the while the blonde in her arms, the vivacious Toxic Viper, was kissing her deeply and wrapping her legs around her tightly. The chalk-skinned owner of House Ebon telekinetically slammed the doors shut and locked them, along with any and all other means of entering the room, the two stripping each other's costumes off. By the time they made it to the bed, Ebon had already removed all of the armour from her suit, and was slipping out of her coat.

The pair of anti-heroine criminals had met up earlier in the night in the middle of a pair of completely unrelated heists, at least as far as they had told each other. However, their attempts to flee the police that had spotted them had caused them to intersect, almost literally running into each other. The two had actually been familiar with each other for a while, having been texting each other online for months. At one point, after being sent a photo of the hot blonde, Ebon had made it fairly clear that, if she had ever seen even an inch of Alexandra Mercer's "silk-soft skin in my city, I'm putting your ass in my bed and rocking it HARD". So, naturally, when the two only had House Ebon to hide out in, their first impulse was to see if Queen could make good on her promise.

As Queen found herself falling back-first onto the bed, Alexandra reached for the goth's dual pistols and pulled them free before putting them down on the nearby night stand. The blonde was then quickly rolled onto her back as Ebon mounted her, finally getting her coat off before reaching down, unfastening her lover's belt, and tossing it aside. Alex then grabbed hold of the hem of Ebon's pants and unzipped them, reaching a hand down the front and grinding her palm between the dark-blue-haired woman's legs, eliciting a husky moan.

"Ooh, clean shaven," Toxic Viper observed. "Did you REALLY not know I was gonna be in town, or were you planning for this to be 'the night'?"

"Not as much as you were, miss I-showered-three-times-in-one-night," Ebon pointed out, having read Alex's mind to learn of this, as she finished pulling the belts that passed for the blonde's top off and began kissing along her chest.

"...Fuck you," Alexandra moaned, unfastening the belts along the front of Ebon's top.

"Uh-uh, I'm gonna fuck YOU," Queen replied, telekinetically pinning her lover down spread-eagled. With Alex down and unable to move, she got up and finished stripping out of her clothes, letting the bartender from Stonebrook get a good look at her body as she did a slow spin for her. She grinned as she read Alex's mind, hearing her lust heavily over her, paying particular attention to the tattoos she had all across her body. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up, you fucking know I do," Alex spat, trying her best to get up and grab Ebon, only to find her hips lifted up and her bottoms slid down and off. She wanted desperately to grab her lover and get on top of her, and didn't like the idea of being on her back. It DID help, however, when the chalk-skinned telekinetic mounted her and began to kiss and lick along her navel, earning a lust-filled moan. "Shit, no fair, you can tell what my weaknesses are...!"

Queen only chuckled evilly, kissing her way down one of Alex's legs. In truth, she HAD been probing the blonde's mind for information on where her more sensitive spots were. Once she reached the blonde's foot, she proceeded to lick and suck on each and every one of her toes, reveling in the intense pleasure she could tell was rocking throughout the toxic-blooded woman's body. Still, she knew where the blonde anti-hero's biggest weak-point was. Somewhere she'd been taught not only to enjoy, but now found impossible to NOT enjoy.

As Toxic Viper continued to see stars, she eventually found herself turned over, and felt kisses run up the back of her leg, until she felt one kiss on her left ass cheek and froze. "W-Wait, not th-"

Before Alexandra could finish protesting, though, she found her jaw dropping and a shrill cry exiting from her throat. She dug her nails hard into the bedding and grasped it tightly, her whole body starting to shake at the sensation of her chalk-skinned partner's tongue entering her back entrance and exploring about inside of it. it was a secret known only to a handful of people, but she was actually big into anal. Unfortunately, it was all but impossible to keep a secret from the telepath who was slithering her tongue inside of her backside like a snake, the irony of which was not lost on her.

"For someone who likes taking charge and being on top, you sure do become quite the quivering submissive from this," Ebon pointed out teasingly, groping the Viper's asscheeks. "Are you perhaps a little anal slut?"

Alex wanted desperately to argue this point, but couldn't, especially after the lounge owner's tongue re-entered her ass, resulting in the only sound leaving her lips to be cries and moans of passion. As she tended to the blonde's ass, Queen's right hand slipped around to her lap and rubbed the bartender's clitoris in circles, earning even louder cries. Her own loins were burning red hot at seeing her lover in such a state, her labia dripping in fluid as she focused on intensifying Alex's state of bliss as much as she possibly could. SO focused, in fact, that she didn't notice Toxic Viper considering a plan to switch things up on the woman dominating, nor the fumes suddenly exuding from the pores of the blonde's skin. At least, not until she felt her body start to freeze up into a state of paralysis.

"I...c-can't...!" Ebon groaned, trying to move.

"Mmm, as fun as that was," Alexandra purred, getting out from under Queen and laying the chalk-skinned goth on her back, "I'M the bitch on top here."

Ebon couldn't do anything to stop Alex as she proceeded to lick and nibble across her neck, eventually trailing along her collarbone. In truth, outside of pride, she was finding herself wanting to get out from under her less and less, even as she found her wrists being tied to the bedposts with one of her sheets. By the time the toxic gases that had paralyzed her wore off, she was tightly bound and too turned on to think straight enough to use her abilities, much to her embarrassment as Alex got up and started going through her dresser.

"Oh my!" the Viper exclaimed, pulling out a strap-on dildo and harness. "Get a lot of use out of this, do you?"

Queen growled slightly, finally able to reach out with her mind and shut the drawer, but Alex kept a firm grip on the objects in her hand, not allowing the bound lounge owner to take them back. Instead, she put on a show of slowly slipping the harness on, tightening it around her waist, and setting the dildo. She then spat in her hand and used her own spit to lube up the plastic penis.

"Mmm, lemme guess, you don't take it even half as much as you give it, do you?" Toxic Viper asked entirely rhetorically, already knowing the answer as she reached between Ebon's legs and swiftly swiped her index finger between the dark-blue-haired anti-heroine's labia. "When was the last time you had a cock inside you, plastic or otherwise?"

Ebon didn't answer at first, keeping her lips shut firmly, until Alex pinched her clit. "Ahh! I...I don't remember! Like, maybe a few months ago?!"

Alex smirked, licking her lips as she released Queen's clitoris and instead started to slowly push her index finger inside of her, delighting in how wet her lover was. "Ooh, that long, huh? Sounds to me like you're overdue for a long, hard, tantric fucking."

Queen's lip quivered, not wanting to admit how much she liked this idea. Alexandra only giggled at the sight of her lover's face, using her index and pinky finger to spread Ebon's netherlips wide apart, wide enough for her to slide both her middle and ring fingers deep inside the chalk-skinned owner of House Ebon's vagina. As she felt her insides being stroked by two fingers, Ebon couldn't hold back the shrill cry bubbling up in her throat any longer, letting it echo through her chambers as she kicked her legs out wildly. Alex was quick to catch her left foot, however, bringing it to her lips and sucking on her toes.

"Looks like someone's eager to get it started," Alexandra observed with a sly smirk, running a hand up along Ebon's leg and her side before gently reaching for and pinching her nipple. "Say it. Say you want me to fuck you."

"F-Fine, dammit, I want you to fuck me!" Ebon confessed, tossing her head. "Just hurry the fuck up and put that cock inside me!"

Toxic Viper giggled, enjoying this new chance at conquest. Spreading Ebon's legs wide, she scooted in between them, using the goth's own moistness that had been spread onto her fingers to lube up the dildo. Leaning forward, she teased Ebon's opening, first running the tip along her labia, and then rubbing the underside against it. Then, once she was done teasing her lover, she slowly pushed the cock deep inside of her, earning a grateful and lustful moan from the goth.

At first, Alex was slow and methodical, making sure to pace herself as she planned to make this last throughout the entire night. Still, it was difficult at times. She watched Ebon's expression turn from being conflicted about being on the bottom to absolutely loving being taken, and it made her ego swell. It made her want to go all out and turn the dildo inside her into a jackhammer, ramming away at the goth's cervix, but she kept herself in check. She also made sure to give the rest of the chalk-skinned woman's body plenty of attention with loving touches, kisses, and strokes, as she steadily pushed and pulled inside of her vagina, the sides of the plastic penis dragging slowly across her inner walls.

After a while, Queen started to pant and moan a bit louder, and Alexandra could tell that an orgasm was beginning to swell inside of her. Running her tongue across the edges of her teeth, she let herself start to pour on a bit of steam to help her along. She gripped Ebon's hips firmly in both hands, going a bit more forcefully inside of her, and delighted in feeling the lounge owner's legs wrap tightly around her waist in almost a death grip. She let herself get a bit lost in the control she had over the obvious domme...until, at some point, she felt it: A large protrusion slowly entering her backside, twisting about as it entered her. Her jaw dropped as saliva dripped out the corner of her mouth, knowing that sensation all too well. And yet, as she looked back behind herself, she saw nothing there.

"Ohh, honey," Ebon moaned from beneath the Viper, smirking deviously. "Did you REALLY think I'd let you take control without having a little fun of my own?"

"H-How?!" Alex whimpered pathetically as she felt a large penis slide deep inside of her.

"Tell me, do you know how pain and pleasure work?" Queen inquired as Alexandra's face turned bright red. "Little signals are transmitted through the body to the brain, allowing us to feel those sensations. But now, what exactly would happen if we were to receive those signals...seemingly out of nowhere? Like we were getting the signals suggesting something very long and girthy was sliiiiiding inside of us?"

"You...bitch!" Toxic Viper growled, gripping the bedding tightly.

"Takes one to know one," Ebon replied with a wink.

Gritting her teeth, Alex went back to work thrusting inside of the goth, only to feel the imaginary cock in her ass pounding inside of her, perfectly in time with her movements. After a while, she leaned down and sucked hard and roughly on Ebon's nipple, using her left hand to grope the chalk-skinned woman's right breast while using her right hand to stroke her own clit, getting as much stimulation out of what was happening as she could for the both of them. Finally, after a few minutes of the two writhing against each other and pleasuring each other's bodies, both women found themselves climaxing one right after the other in a pair of cries.

"Holy shit...!" Alexandra moaned, resting her head to Ebon's chest, the entirely fictional penis in her backside no longer present as far as her mind was concerned.

"Tell me about it..." Queen added, panting hard as sweat ran down her face. "Told you I'd rock your ass hard."

"...Ready for sleep?" the Viper inquired, looking into her lover's eyes and smirking daringly.

Ebon grinned, despite her fatigue. She knew the answer to that question, without even the slightest bit of doubt. Telekinetically untying herself, she reached down to stroke Alex's blonde locks. As her lover moved up her body for a kiss, the goth licked at her ear and whispered, in as sultry a tone as she could, sending a shiver through the blonde's body, "...Not. Even. Close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, true story: A few days ago, I posted a poll on Deviant Art asking people who their favourite couple involving my cast of characters was. And I was actually surprised, given the lack of stuff that's actually been done with the pair, that one of the clear favourites was the pairing of Ebon Queen with Maltor Ramus' Toxic Viper. After seeing that, I was like "Okay, clearly, I need to do something with these two". lol
> 
> I quickly decided to have this story be a sort of chaotic sexual encounter, where the two just go at it, and are actually in a fight for dominance in the midst of it. I mean, after all, the two both have very forceful personalities, where they want to be in control of themselves and their lives, straddling the edge of anti-hero and villain, so seeing them like this in the bedroom makes perfect sense to me. Also, for the record, Ebon Queen can only make people feel sensations with her mind that she herself is familiar with... ... ... I'll leave that bit of information to you and your imagination. XD


	9. Zenith Woman and The Bard - Like Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something of a sequel to Humans And Asses. While it isn't required reading, it might help a line or two of this story make a little bit more sense if you do.

Robina purred softly as she stepped out of the Hexagon's shower room and into the changing room, drying her hair. Ever since the League of Superhumans had formed, the young heroine most people knew simply as The Bard had been spending most of her time in the Hexagon. After all, it had much better facilities than any place she could currently afford, and it allowed there to always be someone on the team who could act as a sort of first responder for emergencies. And, best of all, she only had a handful of other people to deal with living there, all of whom she trusted...some less than others.

As she dropped her towel and slipped on her underwear, Robina got a bit of a startle as the door to the changing room suddenly slid open. To her relief, it was only Zenith Woman, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans vest, and daisy dukes. For some reason, she felt the most comfortable around the alien woman. It was probably due to the fact that she knew, of anyone else on the team, Vyxwyndul was the one who most understood and respected the fact that Robina was not looking for any sort of romantic or sexual coupling whatsoever. Not that she expected the others to just automatically jump her in such a state of undress, just that it bothered her somewhat that they might lust after her a bit.

"Oh, good, you're here," Vyx greeted. "I require your assistance with something."

Bard's eyes widened a bit, slowly picking up on the huffy nature of the peacekeeper from another planet. "Is there an emergency?"

"No, nothing like that," ZW explained, removing her vest. "It's just...I have a question that I need an answer for."

Suddenly, Robina felt a lot less comfortable. She'd heard from Starslip the other day about a conversation that the two had had while patrolling the night that Bard and Jack had been patrolling New Simone. She felt her blood turn a bit cold as she thought about the sort of questions about humanity that Vyxwyndul had presented to poor Cassie, particularly as it pertained to sexual behaviour and practices.

"Uhh...Wikipedia describes bukkake as 'a sex act portrayed in porn'-" the Musical Magician started to explain, clipping on her bra.

"I already looked that up on the internet," Zenith Woman cut in, pulling her t-shirt off. "I don't have any questions about that...aside from 'What happens if it gets in your EYE'?!"

"...And that's why you'll never see ME take one of those," Rob answered, feeling the urge to gag. "But if it isn't about that, then what's your question?"

"It has to do with one of the outfits I've been asked by my agency to model," Vyx replied.

Robina let herself sigh in relief a bit, since THAT was a field she was a bit more comfortable answering questions about. After all, she'd designed her own costumes in the past. And it gave them something to talk about, given Vyxwyndul's civilian career as a model. Granted, the things Vyx wore were usually of a much different taste than Rob's choice of attire, but still, it was something.

"Okay, so, what's the problem?" The Bard inquired, pulling a pair of black yoga pants on.

"Well, it's just..." ZW started to say before blushing a bit, reaching into her pocket to pull out a folded-up photo. "...Alright, I understand that most of the outfits I've been asked to model are meant to titillate, particularly with men."

Rob rolled her eyes, rolling a pair of green and pink stripped socks up and on. "Yeah, I think the dominatrix costume was proof enough of that."

"And I am perfectly fine with that," Vyx responded, letting her shorts drop before holding the photo out. "However, I simply need to ask...In what universe is THIS a rabbit?!"

Looking at the photo, the Magical Minstrel suddenly understood: It was a picture of a bunny girl. "...Z-Dub...Where did they ask you to model this?"

"Some sort of new club they're setting up in New Simone for an organization called...Boys Who Play, I think?" Zenith Woman answered.

Rob blinked hard in disbelief. "...Playboy?!"

"Yes, that's the one," Vyx replied obliviously, sitting on a chair and pulling some pantyhose on. "Is it even legal to pose in such a costume for children?"

Robina thumbed the side of her fist against her forehead hard with a groan. "...Vyxwyndul, Playboy Enterprises are a group who manage Playboy Magazine, an adult magazine that has NAKED GIRLS in it."

"...Ohhhhh," the alien peacekeeper said, beginning to understand, while putting a pair of red high heels on. "... ... ...Wait, but that still doesn't explain how this costume is supposed to look like a rabbit."

"Look, it was Hugh Heffner's idea," Rob answered, putting on a red and white t-shirt. "You wanna ask him about it? Get a spirit board. An ACTUAL one, too, not one of those mass produced fakes."

"So, then, why rabbits?" ZW inquired, slipping a denim skirt on. "Of all creatures, why make rabbits their mascot?"

"I, uh...I think it has to do with the old 'multiply like rabbits' saying," Robina replied with a slight blush. "You know, because rabbits breed a LOT."

"Ah, that makes sense," Vyx observed, rubbing her chin. "So it goes back to showing that a woman would be well-suited for child birth."

Rob crinkled her nose a bit. "And...you're okay with that? Being seen as kind of a sex object?"

Vyx smiled, buttoning up a blue blouse. "I appreciate you worrying about that, Robina. Truly. But, the truth is, I already am seen as one, as both Zenith Woman and Vicky Wendel. And there isn't anything that can be done about that. People will choose to view me however they want to. But I have nothing to hide, aside from the occasional time to myself. If people wish to think negatively of that, that's their choice, just as I choose to live my life the way I want."

The Magical Minstrel let herself grin a little. "That's a pretty mature way of looking at it. You're pretty cool, Z-Dub."

"Thank you," ZW replied as she put the picture in her shirt pocket. "Frankly, though, I feel that more people should really consider taking such a stance."

"Well, it's not anything I'LL ever have to worry about," Robina remarked, putting her glasses on. "Not like anyone's looking to make ME a sex object."

Vyx blinked in surprise, hearing this. "...What makes you say that?"

Robina shrugged. "Not a lot of people think of me as sexually attractive...except Jack."

Vyxwyndul blushed a little, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "You...really think that? Oh dear..."

"What?" Rob asked, confused.

"U-Umm..." Zenith Woman stammered, slowly backing out of the changing room before running out into the hall, calling out, " _ **Please do not perform any internet searches for fan art of yourself!**_ "

Robina's jaw dropped, absolutely stunned. There were only a handful of reasons someone would make a suggestion like that, and given the context of their conversation, that narrowed it down to one. Standing alone in the changing room, her eye twitching and her fingers curling and uncurling, the Musical Magical Girl could only imagine what sort of fan art there was of her out there on the internet, and who she would need to murder first for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...For anyone who asks why, the answer is two fold. One, because, when I made that outfit for ZW on Deviant Art, I kept imagining something like this happening, and so I HAD to get it into words. And two, because The Bard is based off of N. Harmonik, and nothing is funnier to me personally than someone asking my Aibo questions of a sexual nature. XD


	10. Charlotte and Scotty - Measurements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...For the record? I hate this title. lol No, seriously, if anyone can come up with a better title, I will gladly take it. Lemme know in the comments if you have one. XD

Charlotte Sampson took a very deep breath before exhaling hard, standing outside a door to an apartment she'd never been to before. Despite what some people might think or say about her, she wasn't the type of girl to just go to the apartment of some guy she barely knew and strip down in front of them. However, she needed something badly, and so, against her own inner fears, here she was, raising a hand and knocking on the door. Within a few seconds, it opened, revealing a blond-haired African-American young man in an apron, who looked her over in confusion.

"...Uhh, Charlotte, right?" Scotty DeFazio asked as he adjusted his glasses, getting a nod. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Charlotte once again took in a deep breath before answering. "...Okay, look, I need measurements taken for an outfit that I'm trying to find online. Y'know, to make sure the one I get fits. And Cassie told me that you do that kinda thing?"

"Oh, sure!" Scotty exclaimed, opening the door wider to let the redhead in. "C'mon in!"

With a tiny bit of hesitation, Charlotte did just that, walking into the costume designer's apartment and letting him lead her to his room as he went on. "Your timing's actually great. My parents went up home for the weekend, and...ugh, I always feel so self-conscious whenever I need to do this when they're home. Like I always expect them to knock on my door and make sure I'm not up to anything, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Charlotte replied, looking around at the art supplies and fabric, all kept insanely tidy in their arrangement. "...Hmm. Dunno HOW you can find anything in this mess."

Scotty chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah, I know, I'm kind of a freak when it comes to tidiness. It's actually kinda common for people on the spectrum."

"Ohhh," Charlotte responded, understanding. "...So, uh, is this gonna take awhile?"

"Well, it shouldn't, anyway," Scotty answered, scooting up his tape measure, a pad of paper, and a pencil. "Anyway, whenever you wanna get started..."

Charlotte gulped subconsciously, knowing this was the part she was nervous about. Undressing in some guy's apartment while his parents weren't home? Sure, nothing could EVER go wrong with that scenario. Still, from what Cassie had told her about Scotty, he was a complete professional, if a little eccentric in his work, and she trusted Cassie, so she decided to go along with it, slowly stripping down to her underwear.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Scotty cheerfully exclaimed as he immediately got to work.

As Charlotte stood there, occasionally having her body re-positioned as to get more accurate measurements, she found herself agreeing with Cassie's assessment of Scotty: he was a total pro, and not the least bit interested in doing anything to take advantage of her current situation. At first, this put her at great ease. However, as the measurement-taking continued, and Scotty found himself closer to her more private regions, it actually started to annoy her a bit that there wasn't even the slightest alteration in his complexion, not the tiniest hint of a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

_What, am I not good enough for you to get all huffy over?_  Charlotte thought, grinning slightly as a terrible idea came to mind.  _Well, if you're gonna be like that..._

"Whoops, I forgot!" Charlotte said suddenly, reaching back to undo her bra clasp. "I should probably lose this, too."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Scotty replied as he measured the width of Charlotte's calves. "I mean, you'll probably be wearing it under the outfit, right?"

Charlotte grinned a little wider, removing her bra and tossing it onto the pile of her clothes. "Not this outfit. It's... Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but it's a latex bodysuit with holes for my breasts to pop out of."

Hearing this, Scotty nearly dropped his tape measure. "...S-So, basically, BDSM gear?"

"Yeah, I'm really into that stuff," Charlotte answered, hands on her hips and chest puffed out. "Anyway, might wanna check these over."

Scotty nodded, heading back up Charlotte's body to get more accurate measurements of her chest. "Do your parents know you buy that kinda stuff?"

"Oh, please, I set up a separate bank account from them ages ago," Charlotte replied. "And they never go into my closet."

"Uh-huh," Scotty muttered, wrapping up his work around the chest. "Anything else special you need done for this outfit?"

In her mind, Charlotte was cackling evilly at this question. "...Welllll, now that you mention it, the outfit DOES have another hole-"

"Lemme guess: In the crotch?" Scotty asked, sighing as Charlotte nodded. "Right, got it."

Charlotte smirked deviously as she reached down and slid her panties off, kicking them aside. Scotty then went back down her body, doing his best to continue his work, but, much to the benefit of Charlotte's ego, he was now starting to sweat just a tiny bit. Worse, while neither could admit it, both were well aware of the game being played, and Scotty was losing. BADLY.

"...You, uh, you smoke weed?" Scotty asked, trying not to get his voice to crack.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, realizing Scotty had seen the tattoo of the marijuana leaf below her navel and above the start of her vaginal opening. "Nah, honestly, I never saw the appeal. I just had a really bad rebel phase going on when I was 15."

"...Riiiight," Scotty replied, doing his best to wrap up as quickly as possible. "Okay, I think that's everything."

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Charlotte asked, turning around and bending over to get at her clothes, purposely mooning the poor costume designer.

"I-I-I think we got everything, yes!" Scotty insisted, tearing off the page of his notepad with Charlotte's measurements written down.

Charlotte grinned, incredibly proud of herself. However, as she started to get dressed again, she couldn't help but notice something: A small streak of blood on her abdomen. She looked around herself, confused as to where it could've come from. It wasn't until she turned around, looking at Scotty, that she saw the tiny bit of blood seeping from his nose. She realized what the source was, and, at that point, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She found herself falling back onto Scotty's bed, laughing riotously and kicking her feet into the air. Seeing the redhead in such a state, Scotty made one final note on his pad before reaching for a tissue, which simply read one sentence.

_Everything Olette has ever told me about Charlotte Sampson is **absolutely true.**_


	11. Green Defender and Crimson Quiver - May 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. This was just a little something I decided to put together after asking Maltorramus if he had any sort of guy-on-guy fantasies. Hope y'all enjoy!

**May 19th, 2018**   
**9:53 PM**   
**Uptown St. Jonas**

The Crimson Quiver groaned as he leaned back against a crate of stolen goods, sweat dripping down his face. Not far, his partner in crime fighting, the Green Defender, was just wrapping up disarming and tying up the last of the thugs they'd found in the warehouse. By their count, there had been at least 27, all armed and ready for someone to try and break up their operation. Of course, they'd been waiting for police to come in through one of the more obvious entrances, not a pair of masked vigilantes to break in through the ventilation system. Still, the act of taking down 27 armed criminals had been exhausting.

"Caught your breath yet?" GD asked huskily through his voice filter.

"Think so," Quiver replied, wiping his forehead as he pushed off the crate. "Y'know, it's funny. When you take on an entire battalion of thugs, you always expect them to be in even numbers."

"It IS a bit strange that they'd go with an odd number like 27," the Jade Thunderbird admitted.

"I mean, I dunno, I guess someone was sick and couldn't make it," the Sooner Squire suggested.

Green Defender smirked a little under his hood. "Or maybe you're just upset that this means I took out more thugs than you."

"C'mon, 14-13 is not okay!" Crimson Quiver whined. "If YOU were down one, you'd be annoyed too!"

"Except I wasn't," GD pointed out with a frown. "Maybe you just need to work harder?"

CQ grit his teeth hard. "Or maybe YOU need to get over yourself and remember that I-"

Before either went any further with their fake argument, both spun around, shooting an arrow and throwing a feather dart in the same general direction. The arrow managed to knock the gun out of the hand of the 28th thug they'd both managed to spot out of the corners of their eyes, hiding out as his comrades were being taken down, while the dart stuck him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. Both costumed crime-fighters watched as he went down, blinking.

"...Did you see who got him first?" Crimson Quiver asked.

"No," GD admitted. "I think we MAY have hit him at the same time."

"Damn," the red-and-white-clad archer cursed, holstering his bow and jogging over to collect his arrow. "Oh well, there's always next time."

"You keep saying that," Green Defender muttered jokingly.

CQ smirked, picking up his arrow. "So, wanna see if Summers is ready to come collect?"

"You go ahead," the Jade Thunderbird offered, confusing his partner. "I have something to take care of."

"Not going to beat up more crooks without me, are you?" the Quiver asked with a mock-pouty look.

"No, just...something I need to do alone," Green Defender replied, pulling out his Defender Gun and launching the grapple at an open vent. "I'll call when I'm on my way back."

The Crimson Quiver just watched, a bit baffled, as his partner left the scene without him. This was a bit unusual of him, heading off somewhere and not telling him where. Then he realized what day it was: May 19th. With a sigh, he turned around and headed for a nearby window, making his exit as he said a little silent prayer to himself for the soul of his love.

* * *

**10:57 PM**   
**East Side St. Jonas**

Adam Hicks let out a slow, uncomfortable sigh, standing outside of a large building. It had recently been built to replace an old laboratory that had been demolished following an explosion. A laboratory owned by a college teacher and brilliant scientist. The laboratory where his entire life changed forever. Professor Randal's lab. Now, it was the sight of, funnily enough, a greenhouse.

_He'd definitely approve of the irony of that,_  Adam thought, standing outside in black and green dress clothes and a long, black coat, holding a single hydrangea.

Kneeling down, the redhead leaned the flower up against the side of the building. Once he was sure it would remain standing up like that, he stood back up, looking down at the flower, his hands clasped together in front of himself. He fidgeted slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. No matter how many times he did this, which was once a year since the night of the explosion, he always felt a little strange doing it. Most people had headstones in a cemetery to do this with. He couldn't, since Professor Randal's body, or what was left of it, had been taken back home to Ireland after his death.

"...So, uh, it's been another year," Adam said awkwardly. "Things are a little different now. I have a friend on the force. She's helping me with my work. And, I met someone. You know, SOMEONE. He's...well, he's really nice. You'd like him a lot. Really driven, has a sharp focus...and he keeps me from brooding too much about the past. So, yeah, you'd DEFINITELY like him."

Adam let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his arm a little before continuing. "...I brought in Capolla. Just like I promised. And I'm actually testifying against him in court. A lot of people are coming out and telling their stories about him, too. I think we might actually be able to put him away for life."

The redheaded man sighed, resting a gloved hand on the side of the building. "I think about you a lot. I hope you're okay, wherever you are. And...I want you to know that I'm...well, I dunno about 'okay'...but I'm getting there. And I hope that means something to you..."

"...I'm sure it does," Adam heard a familiar voice suggest, peering back over his shoulder to see Thomas standing nearby in dress clothes as well. "I know you wanted to do this alone, but-"

"It's okay," Adam assured his boyfriend with a smile, taking his hand as he got closer before casting one last glance back at the flower. "Let's go."

* * *

**11:19 PM**   
**Adam Hicks' Residence**

"...So, you really go there every year?" Thomas asked as the two entered Adam's home, removing their coats.

"Yeah," Adam admitted. "I mean, I know it might be kind of weird, but-"

"I don't think it's weird at all," Thomas quickly cut in. "He was a close friend and mentor. I think paying your respects to him on the anniversary of his death makes total sense."

Adam smiled sadly, shrugging. "So, then why did you come along?"

"Well, because I get why you do it, but I also wanted to make sure that every year on this day isn't too depressing for you," Thomas answered. "I don't think HE'D like that very much, and I know that  **I**  don't, either."

Adam sighed softly, feeling Thomas pull him into a hug from behind. "You might be right."

"And, frankly, I was thinking about...y'know, how to make this day a little happier," Thomas admitted, rubbing Adam's shoulders. "Maybe even something to look back fondly on?"

Adam's face turned redder than Thomas' Crimson Quiver costume at the implication of his words, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "...Uhh, I think I know what you mean, and I don't know if I'm quite ready for that yet."

"Are you sure you're not ready, or are you just nervous?" Thomas inquired, rubbing Adam's abs through his shirt.

The man the criminal underworld knew as the Green Defender gulped hard, and he was certain that, if any of said criminals saw him in this state, they'd NEVER be able to take him seriously ever again. "I mean...I do think about it. A lot. You asking me if I want to. And, it DOES make me feel...but, it's just kind of a big deal to me is all."

"Really?" Thomas asked, genuinely surprised. "Compared to everything else, THAT'S a big deal to you?"

"Yeah, it is," Adam replied, finding himself slightly enthralled by Thomas' scent surrounding him. "I dunno, everyone has their things that are big deals to them, and that's one of mine. Not to say that I don't want you to, just that-"

"Adam?" Thomas whispered, holding the redhead closer. "It's me. You trust me. And if things get too scary..."

Adam nodded shakily. "...I know... ... ...Okay..."

"You're sure?" Thomas inquired, running his hands along Adam's sides.

"...Yeah," Adam answered. "I trust you."

"Okay," Thomas replied. "Just relax."

Despite that suggestion, Adam could feel his pulse quicken as Thomas began to unbutton his shirt and peel it off, running his fingers across the redhead's chest and abdomen. He began to pant hard as his partner's lips and teeth began to run across his neck, moaning into the nape. All the while, the two inched their way into Adam's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Adam moaned as his face got hotter from the feel of Thomas removing his own shirt and pressing his chest to the redhead's back. They had had sex plenty of times since they started going out, and had even, on occasion, utilized ropes and bondage during their bedroom escapades. However, most of what they did had a similar element to it. What Thomas had suggested a while back that they do sometime was different from anything that Adam had ever done before. And while it might not seem like as big a deal as their delvings into the world of BDSM to most people, it was big to him.

Slowly, Adam felt himself being guided onto the bed, crawling onto his hands and knees after his pants and underwear were peeled off. Thomas smirked at the sight of his boyfriend's ass on display, immediately sucking on his fingers to get them moist. With that done, he reached forward and slowly inserted his index finger into the Jade Thunderbird's back entrance, earning a lusty moan.

"Having fun?" Thomas asked with a smirk, gradually twisting his finger around inside while retracting it. "Can't believe you NEVER let anyone else get in here. You seem to love it a LOT. Or is it just me?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Adam moaned, embarrassed as his partner slowly twisted and thrust his finger in and out of him.

Thomas merely chuckled, kneeling down a bit. Once he was at the right height, he leaned his head in and started to lick and kiss along Adam's sack, sending the redhead into shivers of sheer delight. Rollins then proceeded to remove his index finger completely and replaced it with his middle finger, going even deeper inside of Adam's ass. Adam, not expecting that just yet, threw a fist straight down into the bed and cried out as his body was overwhelmed by pleasure.

"I am...so...gonna kick your ass for this!" Adam threatened between pants and moans.

"Keep telling yourself that, lover," Thomas snarked before pressing the flat of his tongue across Adam's balls and the base of his cock, humming a little nameless tune to himself. The vibrations ran all throughout Adam's nervous system, causing him to practically see white, as his moans became so high-pitched that only dogs could hear them. "Wow, you are SUPER sensitive. Is that just you, or do you think that's a Superhuman thing?"

"Dunno, don't care!" Hicks admitted, gripping the bedding.

"So, ready for it?" Thomas asked, retrieving his finger from Adam's asshole, and getting a shaky nod in response. "Remember, we can stop anytime."

"It's okay," Adam panted, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend and handing him a condom from the nightstand. "I trust you, remember?"

Thomas smiled widely, both in excitement at what was to come and in the feeling he was getting in his heart from hearing that. He stood up and let his pants and underwear slide off, stepping out of them, and then rolled the condom up and onto his penis. Then he spit in his hand, and rubbed the saliva across his covered cock, getting it lubed up, before slowly leaning forward and, with a hand on either side of Adam's hips, eased his way inside his ass.

Adam's eyes shot wide open as he felt himself getting penetrated from behind. He was feeling a rush of emotions and sensations flooding his mind all at once: Intense pleasure, a tiny bit of pain, bliss, and an alarming amount of embarrassment mixed with fear. While he had been able to be tied up and ridden before, he had always had sex face-to-face with men up until now. He guessed because there was something about being taken from behind that scared him, because his partner could do anything and he'd never see it coming, be it something he'd be uncomfortable with or something...worse. Still, he did his best to push those thoughts aside and let Thomas do his thing.

Thomas, meanwhile, felt like he had one foot past the pearly gates. He'd always loved this particular position, what with the power and control it gave him, and just how much access it granted. But this was even more special. This was ADAM. Someone who had a bit of a trust issue, letting him have complete control in the bedroom. It sent shivers of delight throughout his body, and warmed his heart to the point that he thought it would boil a hole through his chest.

As the two gradually quickened the pace a little, Thomas' hands began to roam all over Adam's body, taking in every inch of his skin. Soon, though, he found himself needing to touch with more than just his hands, and began to kiss, lick, and nibble all along the redhead's back and shoulders. The sensation of having tiny hickeys left along his back quickly became too much for Adam, feeling his fully erect cock flop about. He reached down to grab it, only to be pleasantly surprised to find Thomas beating him to the punch, taking his penis in his hand.

"What, you thought I'd forget all about your little friend?" Thomas whispered in Adam's ear as he began to stroke his lover's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Never!" Adam replied, reaching back to grab ahold of Thomas' hair and tilting his head to kiss him hard. He could feel the fear and pain melting away, making way for far more intense feelings of pleasure.

"Mmm, say it!" Thomas moaned needily as the two broke their kiss.

Adam smirked, knowing what Thomas wanted him to say. It was something Adam had once, as a spur of the moment thing, moaned in mid-orgasm, and felt INCREDIBLY embarrassed about...at least until he realized that Thomas had LOVED it. Even Thomas couldn't quite put his finger on why it was he loved it as much as he did, only that it had an AMAZING effect on him and his ego.

"Thomas...I love you...!" Adam whimpered as Thomas sped up his thrusts and strokes.

"I love you too," Thomas groaned between grit teeth. "...Now, SAY IT."

Adam rolled his eyes, bracing himself a bit. "...No woman could ever make me cum like you do!"

Hearing those words, Thomas' hips sped up their thrusts, his balls slapping against Adam's, all the while he gripped his lover's cock tighter and jerked him at the same pace. The red-haired man beneath him leaned his head down and bit into his pillow, trying his damnedest to stop from screaming in pleasure. Unfortunately, such was ultimately futile, as within a minute, he felt his body give in to the intense stimuli it was being subjected to. He released the pillow from his mouth as he felt a cry release itself from his throat, all the while sperm released itself from his rod all over Thomas' hand and on the bedding. Feeling Adam clench hard around his cock, Thomas soon achieved his own climax, holding his lover tightly to him as he came.

Utterly spent, the two soon found themselves spooning on the bed. Both they and the bed itself were soaked in sweat, drool, and semen, but neither man could get up to change the bedding or go to the shower, either because they were too exhausted, or because that meant releasing one another. Instead, they just laid there, softly rubbing anything on the other person they could reach.

"...So?" Thomas finally managed to ask after finding his voice again. "Did I give you something happier to remember this day for?"

Thinking it over, Adam peered over his shoulder with a teasing smirk. "...Yeah, that was okay, I guess."

Thomas snorted, grabbing a pillow and lightly bopping the redhead with it. "Ginger bitch."

"Oklahoman ass!" Adam retorted, as the two began to grapple somewhat pathetically, their game of teasing and love-making continuing long into the night...at least, until the city inevitably needed them again. But, such was their lives, and if nothing else, they would always have each other to lean on.


End file.
